Surface
by Ellana-san
Summary: Sam et Jack découvrent que les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être. Traduction d'une fic de Jessa4865
1. Chapter 1

_**Surface**_

Jezyk  
Spoilers: Anything up to Season 7 is fair game.  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
Sam/Jack… like always.

Note de la traductrice : Non, ce n'est malheureusement pas ma nouvelle fic. C'est la traduction de celle de Jessa4865. Je lui avais demandé l'autorisation de la publier il y a si longtemps qu'elle ne s'en souvient probablement même pas. Je publie donc un peu sans son accord, j'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas. (mes traductions ne valent pas celles d'Aybara et c'est la première que je publie alors soyez indulgents.)

**Chapitre 1**

Le colonel s'ennuyait. Elle pouvait le dire malgré les efforts désespérés qu'il faisait pour paraître intéressé par ce qu'elle était en train de dire. Elle l'aurait volontiers serré dans ses bras pour ça. L'idée ne lui était absolument pas étrangère, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle se manifeste maintenant. Son babillage technique s'éteignit en plein milieu, la laissant sourire bêtement à son supérieur. Parfois, elle n'arrivait simplement pas à croire qu'elle devait travailler avec un homme aussi séduisant tous les jours de sa vie.

Preuve supplémentaire qu'il n'écoutait pas, il ne remarqua pas son brusque silence. Il hocha doucement la tête, son front se plissant tandis qu'il cherchait quoi dire. En fin de compte, il lui sourit. « Ne l'allumez pas, Carter. » Il se détourna, vadrouillant dans la large pièce alienne, tentant de prétendre que le regard adorateur qu'elle lui jetait ne l'affectait pas, exactement comme le regard adorateur d'un second ne devrait pas affecter son supérieur hiérarchique.

Carter sourit largement, le frisson provoqué par son sourire, destiné seulement à elle, l'emportant sur la déception qu'il n'ait rien retenu de ses mots. Elle se reporta sur les appareils qu'ils avaient trouvé, décidant que c'était bien qu'il lui fasse suffisamment confiance pour ne pas avoir besoin de la comprendre. De cette manière, son comportement était plus flatteur qu'insultant.

Même sans l'avis de Carter et Daniel, Jack avait conclu qu'ils avaient découvert une sorte de laboratoire. L'idée que Carter se faisait du paradis, mais pas la sienne. « Je reviens. » Elle ne regarda pas. Il secoua la tête tout en partant. Il n'était pas le seul à ne pas toujours écouter.

Jack vagabonda hors de la salle, qui était assez pleine d'objets bizarres pour amuser Carter pour le reste de sa vie, sachant qu'elle serait trop occupée pour lui tenir compagnie ou même remarquer sa présence. Il se sentit plus utile à déambuler dans le complexe pour vérifier qu'il était bien aussi désert que les apparences le laissaient croire. Après avoir parcouru une bonne zone, il contacta Teal'c, se renseignant sur l'autre moitié de son équipe.

Daniel avait trouvé un machin captivant et essaya d'assez intéresser Jack pour qu'il suive. Jack envoya Teal'c à sa place et choisit de tenir compagnie à Carter pour l'après midi. Teal'c était plus utile avec les traductions de Daniel et l'excès de blabla de l'archéologue l'ennuyait moins. En plus, depuis quelques jours, ça allait particulièrement bien entre Jack et Carter –non, que d'ordinaire ça n'aille pas bien, mais récemment Jack avait senti comme une renaissance de leur flirt. Il l'avait surprise plusieurs fois en train de le fixer et quand il lui souriait, elle rougissait et regardait ailleurs. Donc, il ne pouvait pas rater l'opportunité d'être seul avec elle, même si elle était dans son merveilleux petit monde de science avec son précieux joujou alien.

Il entreprit de retourner au labo. Carter était assise sur un tabouret, encerclée de fils électrique et en train de démantibuler le jouet qu'elle examinait quand il était parti. Penchée sur une partie de l'objet, elle mordait sa lèvre et louchait, complètement concentrée dessus. Comme il le pressentait, elle ne leva pas la tête quand il revint. Elle ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué qu'il était parti.

Incapable de résister, il s'approcha furtivement par derrière. Il bougea rapidement, posant ses mains, de chaque côté d'elle, sur le comptoir, et se pencha jusqu'à ce que sa bouche frôle son oreille. « Carter ! »

Elle sursauta sous le choc et, pendant une splendide minute, elle s'appuya sur sa poitrine, prête à combattre. Les mains de Jack quittèrent le comptoir, glissant jusqu'à ses hanches l'aidant à se stabiliser, pour l'empêcher de tomber, et, très légèrement aussi, pour apprécier un moment où leur contact physique était tout sauf professionnel.

« Monsieur, vous m'avez fait peur ! » Sa poussée d'adrénaline diminuait, mais elle resta là où elle était contre lui. Il sourit quand elle réalisa qu'elle était toujours appuyée sur lui. Elle se retourna légèrement pour lui lancer un regard furieux, ses yeux s'agrandissant quand elle vit à quel point il était proche. Et il était en train de rire. Elle s'écarta brusquement, frappant une des mains sur sa hanche. « Crétin. »

Il retira ses mains, conscient qu'il avait poussé aussi loin qu'il le pouvait. « Vous devriez être un peu plus attentive en mission, Carter. Ca aurait pu être un goa'ould qui sautait sur vous. »

« J'aurais senti un goa'ould, monsieur. » Elle se retourna vers l'équipement devant elle. Jack se retira à l'autre bout de la pièce, se persuadant qu'il n'aurait pas dû être aussi excité par un contact aussi chaste.

« En plus, monsieur, je pensais que j'étais en sécurité près de vous. » Elle croisa son regard et ils surent tous les deux qu'elle n'était pas du tout fâchée qu'il ait tiré profit d'une des rares occasions de la toucher.

« Carter, je suis parti pendant une demi heure. » Il avait eu le temps de vérifier le bâtiment entier, ainsi que de parler avec Teal'c et elle n'avait pas levé les yeux.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et il sut qu'elle avait été tellement prise dans son inspection que pendant un moment elle n'avait eu aucune idée de l'endroit où elle était. « Oh. » Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle n'aimait pas avoir tort. « Vous auriez dû me dire que vous partiez. »

Il sourit encore, appréciant la façon dont elle s'énervait quand il la taquinait. « Je l'ai fait. »

Elle rougit et baissa le menton, réalisant qu'il avait tous les droits de la réprimander et reconnaissante qu'il ne le fasse pas. Bien sûr, elle savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de commenter le fait qu'il avait décidé de la peloter à la place. « Est-ce que Daniel a trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant, monsieur ? »

Jack leva les yeux au ciel. « Il a trouvé quelque chose, maintenant je ne sais pas si ça peut être qualifié d'intéressant. »

Elle observa avec culpabilité les pièces devant elle. Elle savait qu'il ne l'avait probablement pas fait exprès, mais ses mots la secouèrent, lui rappelant qu'elle était en train de s'amuser sans faire attention à leur objectif. Elle n'avait pas encore trouvé quelque chose qui ait une quelconque valeur militaire ou stratégique elle-même, mais plutôt que de l'admettre, elle perdait du temps en analysant le pouvoir de l'engin alien.

Jack regarda sa montre et sourit, rassurant. Il se moquait que Carter ait fait la même chose. Il la trouvait désespérément passionnante quand elle était captivée par quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Du moment que personne ne leur tirait dessus, il pouvait laisser les enfants jouer. « On a le temps, Carter. Assommez-vous. Mais ne l'allumez pas. »

Elle lui sourit et enfouit sa tête dans le travail. Jack se promena dans le labo, regardant et occasionnellement jouant avec les objets posés sur les étagères contre le mur opposé. Il voulut en attraper un, un petit cube brillant, mais c'était plus lourd que ce qu'il pensait. Il lui échappa des doigts et atterrit sur l'étagère de métal avec un bruit sourd.

« Essayez de ne rien casser, monsieur. »

Il regarda dans le petit miroir accroché au mur, adoptant un petit sourire narquois au cas où elle le regarderait. Il ne pouvait pas la voir du tout, alors il se retourna. Elle souriait largement, contente d'avoir réussi à l'amener à la regarder. « A vos ordres, madame. »

Il revint au miroir, passant la main dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient déjà trop longs. Il soupira, il venait juste de les faire couper la semaine précédente. Jack n'était pas le genre vaniteux, son reflet représentait donc peu d'amusement pour lui. Il se déplaça légèrement sur la droite, essayant d'apercevoir Carter, désirant l'observer. Elle était si belle quand elle se perdait dans ses projets. Il aimait la regarder quand il était sûr de ne pas être pris. Il ne pouvait pas la voir, alors il ajusta le miroir pour capturer son reflet. Il ne pouvait toujours pas la voir. Il se retourna pour la chercher.

Elle s'était relevée ; les pièces avec lesquelles elle était en train de jouer à nouveau assemblées en quelque chose. Et ça brillait. Jack ignora l'adorable regard déconcerté sur son visage. Jack ignora la façon incroyablement rapide et silencieuse avec laquelle elle avait quitté son tabouret. Il était trop en colère pour faire un commentaire sur quoi que ce soit de plaisant.

« Carter, je viens de vous dire de ne pas l'allumer. »

Elle le regarda, une évidente contrariété perçant à la fois dans ses yeux et sa voix. « Non, vous ne l'avez pas fait. »

Il resta choqué. Pas de monsieur. Pas de sourire. Pas de respect. C'était mignon tout à l'heure quand elle avait prétendu ne pas l'avoir entendu dire qu'il partait, mais elle l'avait regardé dans les yeux quand il lui avait dit de ne pas l'allumer. Son front se plissa quand il la fixa. « Si, je l'ai fait. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et retourna se percher sur le comptoir. « Si tu le dis, Jack. ». Sa voix était remplie de sarcasmes.

Il plissa les yeux. Il ne lui jetait pas souvent son grade à la figure, mais d'un autre côté, elle ne lui manquait pas souvent de respect. « Eteignez le, Major. »

« Oui, monsieur. » Elle soupira misérablement, mais appuya sur un bouton et l'appareil cessa de briller.

Il se sentit légèrement mieux, les trucs brillants avaient tendance à le faire flipper. Irrité, il se retourna. Il ne savait pas se qui s'était passé. Tout allait bien tout à l'heure. Il fit semblant de tripoter les choses posées sur le comptoir. Mais il jetait des coups d'œil, l'observant dans le miroir. Encore une fois, elle avait dispersé les pièces sur le plan de travail et travaillait avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Elle regarda vers lui, ses yeux se réchauffant quand ils rencontrèrent les siens. Son sourire s'agrandit et elle rougit encore une fois. Son front se plissa de confusion. Il ne savait pas que Carter avait des sautes d'humeur, quand elle était heureuse ou en colère, elle restait généralement un bon moment comme ça. Il regarda son reflet et réalisa rapidement qu'il avait l'air d'un idiot quand il était confus. Il se retourna.

« Allez Carter, c'est l'heure de rentrer. » Il s'attendait à une tentative de discussion, mais il n'allait pas écouter. Son humeur était devenue aigre, et il voulait s'éloigner d'elle avant qu'elle ne se remette en colère parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie de se battre avec elle. Pas quand tout allait si bien entre eux.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait de ça ? » Elle empaquetait ses affaires, apparemment décidée à suivre à nouveau les ordres, désignant le comptoir.

« Emportez le, du moment que c'est éteint. » Il sortit en premier de la salle, sans même noter que son jouet était à nouveau en un seul morceau.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Daniel n'était pas heureux quand Jack lui ordonna de revenir sans donner de raison. Jack l'observa quand il s'approcha de Carter, lui demandant doucement ce qui c'était passé. En réponse, Carter leva simplement les yeux au ciel.

« Carter ! » Jack n'avait jamais vu Carter agir avec autant insolence qu'il l'avait vu faire deux fois en cinq minutes. Elle semblait en colère, ce qui ne collait pas avec la chaleur qu'il avait lu dans ses yeux quand elle lui avait souri, seulement quelques minutes en arrière. « C'est quoi votre foutu problème, Carter ? »

Elle regarda vers Daniel avant de se débrouiller pour paraître encore plus en colère. « C'est quoi le vôtre ? »

Il en avait assez. Elle ne l'avait jamais défié ainsi, sûrement pas de façon si impolie et encore moins devant témoins. Il se planta devant elle, sa fureur difficilement contenue. « Fermez là, Major ! »

Un flash de colère passa dans ses yeux, mais elle se mit immédiatement au garde à vous.

Il détestait que ce qu'il considérait comme une parfaite après midi ait viré à l'enfer. « Si j'entends autre chose sortir de votre bouche que oui, monsieur et non, monsieur, je vais vous coller un rapport. Est-ce que c'est clair, Major ? »

« Oui, monsieur. » La fureur dans ses yeux était semblable à la sienne, et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'avait provoquée, notamment parce qu'elle avait été en colère avant qu'il la remette à sa place.

Il la fixa pendant un moment, ne trouvant rien d'autre face à lui qu'un regard glacé. « Avez-vous autre chose à dire ? »

Elle plissa les yeux, visiblement pas sur le point de tomber dans un piège. « Non, monsieur. »

« Bien. » Il se détourna et tapa les coordonnées.

Mais avant que le vortex ne se forme, il entendit distinctement la remarque de Carter. « Ne penses même pas m'approcher ce soir. »

Jack pivota, horrifié. Il ne pouvait absolument pas l'avoir entendue correctement. Mais vu la façon dont Daniel étudiait ses chaussures et dont Teal'c avait l'air embarrassé, il sut qu'elle avait dit exactement ce qu'il pensait. Ca le perturba qu'aucun de ses amis n'ait l'air choqué par ce qu'elle sous-entendait. Il se pencha sur son visage, ne sachant pas pourquoi elle pouvait dire une chose pareille. « Est-ce que j'aurais oublié quelque chose que nous aurions prévu ? »

« Non, monsieur. » Elle grimaça à sa proximité et à son ton dur, mais elle maintint sa position. « Mais ce n'est pas comme si ça t'avais jamais arrêté avant. »

Ses yeux s'élargirent. « Bon sang, de quoi êtes vous en train de parler ? » Il se tourna et dévisagea Daniel et Teal'c, qui semblaient soudain amusés par le petit monde imaginaire de Carter. « Laissez tomber. Je ne veux pas savoir. Dès qu'on sera rentré, je veux que vous vous fassiez examiner le crâne et je jure, devant Dieu, que s'il n'y a pas une bonne explication à votre comportement, je vous colle un rapport aux fesses. » Il entra furieusement son code sur le GDO, si fort que ses doigts lui firent mal.

« Si tu oses faire ça, je t'assure que c'est la dernière chose que tu feras avec mes fesses, Jack. »

Daniel pouffa. Teal'c essaya de le cacher, mais il riait aussi. Jack voulait les tuer tous les trois. « Ca ne m'amuse pas, Major. » Il ne savait pas quoi faire avec Carter, alors il se tourna vers ses amis. « Je ne couche pas avec elle. » Aucun d'eux ne sembla, même vaguement, convaincu. « Bordel, quel est votre problème, Carter ? »

Elle ne répondit pas. Il était sur le point de se répéter, d'exiger qu'elle s'excuse pour son comportement, mais sa radio l'interrompit avec un message de demande d'attente de la base. Reconnaissant de pouvoir se concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre que le problème de l'attitude de Carter, il attrapa sa radio et hurla dedans, se moquant que tout le monde comprenne que quelque chose clochait. « Mais enfin, quel est le problème ?! »

La voix du général Hammond lui répondit. « Colonel O'Neill, quelle est votre situation ? »

« On essaie de rentrer, mais on n'obtient pas l'autorisation. »

« Colonel, retapez votre code s'il vous plait. »

La scène précédente s'effaça des mémoires et ils échangèrent un regard inquiet. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'ils obtenaient un signal d'attente, et ils ne s'étaient jamais vu refusé l'entrée en raison d'un code invalide. Jack rentra à nouveau son code, pressant les touches avec précaution. Mais, même tout en le faisant, il tentait de trouver dans les mots du Général un message caché qui pourrait indiquer un problème quelconque. Jack se demanda s'il essayait de les prévenir.

Ca prit plus longtemps que la normale pour que la base réponde et Jack savait que ce n'était pas bon. La voix de Walter sembla inquiète. « Colonel, vous n'avez toujours pas l'autorisation. Patientez, s'il vous plait. »

Jack regarda Carter, qui semblait moins en colère et plus désolée. Elle parla dans sa radio dans le but de le justifier. « Monsieur, le Colonel ne m'a pas quittée depuis notre arrivée. J'envoie le code. » Ses doigts volèrent sur le clavier.

Un moment plus tard, la voix de Walter retentit à nouveau. « SG1, vous pouvez rentrer. »

Daniel et Teal'c passèrent les premiers. Carter regarda Jack et sourit. « Vous deviez être vraiment bouleversé pour avoir oublié votre code. »

Il fit un pas vers la Porte, désirant mettre de l'espace entre lui et les changements d'humeur de son second. « Je ne l'ai pas oublié, Carter. C'est mon code. » Ca faisait des semaines qu'il n'avait pas changé, et il se promit de vérifier dès qu'il serait rentré. « Peut-être que le GDO est cassé. »

Carter approcha de lui tandis qu'ils montaient l'escalier vers la Porte. Sa main effleura la sienne juste au moment où ils traversèrent.

Il tourna sa tête vers elle dès qu'ils furent en sécurité à Cheyenne Mountain. « Carter, qu'est ce que vous faites ? »

Elle lui offrit un nouveau petit sourire. « On peux parler de ça plus tard, Jack. »

« Jack ? Qu'est ce qui vous prend ? » Il la regarda partir, ahuri, alors qu'elle disparaissait dans le couloir.

Le général Hammond était dans la salle de contrôle, le fixant. « Colonel, aussitôt que vous aurez le feu vert avec la visite médicale, j'attends de vous une excellente explication pour avoir oublier votre code. Vous auriez pu tuer toute votre équipe. »

Après un examen parfaitement banal et un long et pénible débriefing où le général prit plaisir à l'embarrasser, Jack se réfugia dans les vestiaires. Il prit une longue douche chaude, abandonnant l'idée de comprendre ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui. Il voulait rentrer chez lui, siroter une ou deux bières et trouver un programme assez ennuyeux pour le faire dormir. Il quitta la douche, s'habilla rapidement et passa les doigts dans ses cheveux. Quelque chose l'intrigua et il regarda dans le miroir. Ils étaient toujours courts et il se demanda d'où lui était venu l'idée qu'ils étaient trop longs.

Il secoua la tête et décida qu'il devenait fou. Il refusait de s'expliquer avec Carter avant le matin. Espérant que, d'ici là, quoi qu'elle soit en train de traverser se soit dissipé de lui-même. En plus, rationnalisa-t-il, lui parler alors qu'elle agissait bizarrement ne ferait que le rendre encore plus cinglé.

Il pensait à son comportement, et particulièrement la façon dont elle avait menti au général quand elle avait soutenu qu'il ne l'avait pas quittée sur la planète, tout en fermant son casier. Il secoua à nouveau la tête et s'apprêta à partir.

Il faillit avoir une attaque quand il trouva une Carter souriante appuyée contre la porte.

Il faillit avoir une attaque quand il la vit tourner le verrou de la porte.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « Carter, c'est le vestiaire des hommes. »

Elle sourit tout en laissant son regard parcourir son corps de haut en bas. Il souhaita soudain que son jean soit plus lâche quand il vit la lueur appréciative dans son regard. « Tu ne t'en ais jamais soucié avant. »

« Avant quand ? » Il se sentit reculer involontairement quand elle se repoussa et commença à s'approcher de lui. Il était hébété et elle était en mission, alors elle parcourut la distance entre eux avant qu'il aille bien loin, non qu'il ait loin à aller avant de pénétrer dans les douches, ce qui, comme il le réalisa, n'était pas un bon endroit pour être avec Psycho Carter. Ses mains attrapèrent les revers de sa veste. « Carter ? » Qu'est ce que c'était que cette voix ? Il n'était pas sur parce qu'elle ressemblait à celle de Peter Brady.

Elle sourit alors qu'elle pressait son corps plus près du sien. « Oui, monsieur ? » La lueur maléfique dans ses yeux le convainquit qu'elle attendait pleinement une réponse à ses mots.

Il aurait voulu être en colère, ou au moins inquiet, mais son corps avait pris le pas sur son cerveau, et son corps aimait vraiment l'idée que Carter l'ait poussé contre les casiers et qu'elle se presse contre lui. Il pouvait sentir chaque parcelle de son corps contre le sien et ça l'étourdissait. « Qu'est ce que vous faites ? »

« Je ne suis plus fâchée. » Elle mordilla son cou ce qui lui fit perdre le reste de ses forces. « Je te pardonne. On peut rentrer à la maison maintenant ? »

Il se laissa aller en arrière pour la regarder, vérifiant que la créature qui faisait naître dans son corps toutes ces incroyables sensations était bien Carter, mais quand il baissa la tête, elle redressa la sienne, capturant ses lèvres en un profond, baiser brûlant. Quand son cerveau se remit à fonctionner, il était assez heureux qu'elle ne soit plus fâchée.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle que c'était lui qui était furieux après elle. Et que cette Carter ne lui avait fait des avances qu'une seule fois auparavant, par coïncidence également dans le vestiaire, et ce n'était pas vraiment elle, alors. Il essaya de la repousser, réussissant seulement à mettre ses mains sur ses hanches avant qu'elle ne se mette à sucer la peau sous son oreille. Sa tête retomba lourdement sur les casiers, ne notant même pas la douleur. « Jésus, Carter. »

Elle rit doucement tout en continuant d'embrasser son cou. « Bien sûr, on peut aussi rester ici, Jack. » Sa main caressa l'arrière de sa nuque, exactement comme il aimait. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment elle pouvait savoir quoi faire pour le rendre cinglé, mais avec l'aide de Dieu, elle savait.

Il tourna son visage dans ses cheveux, inhalant profondément son parfum. Il avait tellement envie d'elle que tout son corps voulait désespérément abandonner. Ses mains bougèrent dans le but d'enlever sa chemise de son pantalon.

La sensation de ses mains glacées sur sa peau brûlante lui remis les idées en place. Ce qu'elle était en train de faire, ce qu'il lui permettait de faire, était mal. Il était sûr d'une chose alors que ses mains éloignaient ses hanches des siennes – elle n'était pas Samantha Carter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre3

Carter s'amusait joyeusement avec son jouet. Elle devait toujours déterminer sa fonction, mais le seul fait de le démonter avait été cool. Tout comme le petit intermède inconvenant où Jack et elle avaient outrageusement flirté. En conclusion, elle appréciait énormément sa vie à ce moment précis.

Jusqu'à ce que Jack crie sur elle. « Qu'est ce qui prend tant de temps ? »

Etourdie, elle leva la tête vers son supérieur. Le léger sourire et les yeux chaleureux avaient disparu. Le colonel semblait fermé et en colère. « Monsieur ? »

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, lui donnant l'impression qu'il avait atteint les limites de sa patience, excepté qu'il adoptait rarement cette attitude et jamais envers elle. D'habitude c'était Daniel qui excédait Jack au point de le mettre de mauvaise humeur, ce que Carter supposait être la raison pour laquelle il préférait rester avec elle et envoyer Teal'c avec Daniel.

Jack prit une grande bouffée d'air. « Est-ce que ce satané truc marche ou pas, Carter ? »

Sam cacha son désarroi en observant les pièces éparpillées devant elle. « Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est censé faire. »

Il regarda sa montre. « Deux minutes Carter. Si vous ne pouvez pas l'allumer dans deux minutes, on le laisse ici. »

« Vous m'avez dit de ne pas l'allumer, monsieur. » Elle était plus perturbée par son attitude qu'elle ne l'aurait été normalement, principalement parce que tous les deux allaient bien depuis un moment.

« Non, c'est faux. »

« Si, vous l'avez fait. »

Il approcha du comptoir, claquant ses mains si fort dessus qu'il trembla. « Je pense que si je vous avez dit de ne pas l'allumer, je le saurais. »

Carter était plus bouleversée par l'agression soudaine de Jack qu'elle ne le laissa paraître. C'était une des choses qu'elle avait apprise tout au long de sa carrière militaire –évaluer les risques. Dès qu'elle rencontrait quelqu'un, elle jetait toujours un rapide coup d'œil pour voir si elle pouvait gagner un éventuel combat. Elle avait toujours su que Jack était trop fort et trop bien entraîné pour un corps à corps, alors elle s'était rassurée en sachant qu'il n'utiliserait jamais cette force et ces compétentes là contre elle. Il ne se mettait jamais en colère après elle, frustré, oui, mais jamais en colère. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Sa voix était douce, hésitante, quand elle répondit et elle détesta le fait qu'il l'ait effrayée à ce point et que sa faible voix le trahisse. « Vous avez dit qu'on avait le temps, monsieur. »

Il la toisa, son regard dur s'adoucissant légèrement devant son embarras évident, bien qu'il soit toujours assez froid pour la mettre mal à l'aise. « Êtes-vous en train de discuter mes ordres, Major ? »

« Non, mon colonel. »

« Deux minutes. »

Elle baissa la tête, travaillant aussi vite que possible à réassembler les pièces de l'objet. Elle savait que c'était inutile. Elle avait fait un trop bon travail à le démonter. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de le remonter et de le faire fonctionner en deux minutes et Jack ne semblait pas être d'humeur rationnelle. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de le tester, là tout de suite. Ouvrant son paquetage, elle fourra les pièces dedans. « Prête, monsieur. » Une des choses qu'elle avait apprise depuis qu'elle le connaissait, était qu'il valait mieux laisser Jack se calmer tout seul. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de discuter avec lui quand il était comme ça.

Il l'avait observé tout du long, donc elle ne comprit pas pourquoi il demandait. « Est-ce que ça marche ? »

Elle n'aimait pas son attitude, pas plus qu'elle n'aimait le fait de ne pas savoir pourquoi il était en colère. Elle aurait voulu s'énerver aussi, mais elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Jack était son supérieur et c'était une chose qu'il se rappelait toujours très clairement même quand il était furieux. Elle se dit qu'il paniquait et qu'il s'éloignait parce qu'il n'avait pas du tout été professionnel avec elle, mais elle ne voyait toujours pas pourquoi il lui en voulait à elle. C'est lui qui lui avait sauté dessus et avait murmuré à son oreille.

Elle se pencha pour renouer son lacet, saisissant l'opportunité de lever les yeux au ciel pendant qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. « C'est assez petit pour être transporté. J'aurais plus de temps pour l'étudier une fois à la maison. »

« En supposant que vous ayez l'autorisation de le ramener à la base. »

« Bien sûr, monsieur. » Elle ne pouvait pas croire le ton accusateur. Elle n'avait jamais rien passé en fraude à la base, elle n'avait même jamais songé à faire une chose pareille.

Il la fixa, parlant quand elle releva les yeux. « Si tu veux agir comme une salope et me faire chier quand on est à la maison, très bien, parfait. Mais laisse ça en dehors de la base, Carter. » Il quitta brusquement le labo, la laissant le suivre du regard.

C'est un colonel bourru qui ramena un Teal'c et un Daniel pas du tout consentant et ordonna à Daniel d'entrer les coordonnées. Pendant que Daniel tapait les symboles et que Jack boudait, Teal'c s'approcha de Carter.

« Vous vous sentez bien, Major Carter ? » Sa voix était pleine d'inquiétude. C'était si bienvenu que Carter le prit presque dans ses bras.

Au lieu de ça, elle haussa les épaules. « Ouais, ça va. »

« Votre visage est assez rouge. Etes vous sûre d'aller bien ? »

Portant ses mains à ses joues, Carter réalisa qu'il était évident pour tout le monde qu'elle était en colère. « Je vais bien, Teal'c. C'est le colonel qui a un problème. » Ce qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de dire c'était qu'au vu de la relation fusionnelle de l'équipe, un colonel fâché se transformait souvent en une équipe fâchée.

« O'Neill semble effectivement de mauvaise humeur. Y a-t-il une raison spécifique à ce comportement ? »

« Je ne pense pas. » Elle haussa à nouveau les épaules, remarquant que le regard noir du colonel était une fois de plus fixé sur elle. « Mais apparemment quelque chose s'est passé. »

Tout le monde se tourna au reniflement incrédule de Jack. « Très bien, quelque chose s'est passé. Tu as joué les pétasses intouchables pendant deux jours et tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole. Et là, brusquement, tout va bien. »

« Monsieur ? » Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, comment nier quelque chose qui était si totalement faux.

Heureusement, Daniel arrêta de taper à moitié coordonnées et regarda Jack bouche bée. « Elle vous parlait ce matin, Jack. Vous sembliez aller bien tous les deux quand vous vous dévoriez des yeux pendant le briefing. »

Carter ouvrit la bouche, choquée. Non seulement elle ne pouvait pas croire que Daniel ait dit ça, mais en plus elle n'avait pas remarqué à quel point ils n'étaient pas discrets. Si Daniel avait remarqué, alors il y avait de bonnes chances pour que le général ait remarqué. Elle voulait disparaître. N'avait pas voulu le dévisager à ce moment là mais quand elle avait croisé son regard, elle avait été incapable de se détourner.

« Je ne la regardais pas ce matin. » Pendant un court moment, la colère de Jack fut dirigée contre Daniel. « Ca fait deux jours qu'on se dispute, Daniel. »

Daniel et Teal'c se tournèrent tous les deux vers Carter, chacun pensant qu'elle savait peut-être quelque chose qu'ils ignoraient. Elle l'ignorait.

« Si vous êtes en colère après moi, monsieur, je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour vous énerver. » Elle détestait le fait que ses mots semblent si pitoyables. « Je n'étais pas en train de me disputer avec vous, monsieur. Peut-être que vous étiez fâché avec moi, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. »

Jack leva les yeux au ciel. « Voilà exactement pourquoi deux officiers dans la même chaîne de commandement ne devraient pas coucher ensemble. »

Carter poussa, en fait, un cri aigu. « Quoi ? »

Encore une fois, Daniel et Teal'c se tournèrent vers elle et elle eut la distincte impression qu'il croyait plus les mots cruels du colonel que son choc évident.

Reprenant le contrôle d'elle-même et de la douleur qu'elle ressentait, elle plissa les yeux. « Si vous faites encore un commentaire de ce genre sur ou devant moi, je vous accuserais d'harcèlement sexuel. » Elle était furieuse. Tout le respect qu'elle avait gagné pour sa carrière pouvait être détruit avec ce genre de propos, spécialement s'ils venaient de son officier supérieur.

Jack se contenta de sourire. « Ce sera dur de prouver un harcèlement sexuel de la part de quelqu'un avec qui tu couches. »

« C'est quoi votre problème ? Pourquoi dîtes vous ce genre de choses ? » Elle n'en avait plus rien à faire qu'il soit son supérieur. Il la blessait, l'humiliait, et pire, il piétinait les sentiments qu'elle pensait qu'ils partageaient.

Jack désigna Daniel et Teal'c de la tête. « Tu penses qu'ils ne savent pas ? Allez, Carter, ils ne sont pas stupides. »

Pour leur part, Daniel et Teal'c s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre, loin de l'arène. Teal'c, cependant, tenta de calmer le jeu. « Peut-être serait-il sage de continuer cette discussion dans un environnement plus personnel. » Daniel voulait juste disparaître sous terre et finit donc d'entrer les coordonnées.

Jack se tourna, se cognant pratiquement à la porte quand il entra son code d'identification.

Carter resta exactement où elle était, désirant simultanément le tuer et pleurer. Elle se consola en pensant que Jack était si en colère qu'il s'était trompé de code. Elle espéra que c'était sa culpabilité qui le faisait oublier quand elle prit la radio pour assurer au SGC que c'était bien eux. « Général Hammond, le colonel semble avoir des difficultés avec son GDO, je vais utiliser le mien. »

Carter dût se contenir et rester dans la même pièce que Jack pendant leur examen post-mission et le briefing, aucun d'entre eux ne fut aussi succinct que d'habitude en raison de l'oubli de Jack. Après que Jack ait menti en prétendant n'avoir jamais quitté Carter, elle dût le corriger, lui rappelant son tour dans le complexe.

« Il a dit être parti presque une demi heure, monsieur. » Carter se sentit légèrement coupable quand le général au visage rouge se rendit compte qu'on lui avait menti.

« Carter ! » Jack resta stupéfait à ses mots. « Ce n'est pas vrai, monsieur ! »

Pour une fois, Carter oublia complètement leurs rangs et se lâcha. « Si vous voulez que je vous couvre, peut-être que vous devriez arrêter de répandre des mensonges sur moi. »

« Pour l'amour du ciel, Carter, je n'ai pas dit un seul foutu mot qui ne soit pas complètement vrai. » Il semblait encore plus en colère qu'il ne l'était plus tôt. Et Carter ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire qu'il pensait ce qu'il disait.

Le Général s'éclaircit la gorge, leur rappelant qu'ils n'étaient pas dans l'endroit privé que Teal'c leur avait suggéré pour continuer la discussion. « Puisque le code du major Carter était bon, je suis enclin à la croire. Cependant comme personne ne peut confirmer aucun de vos dires, vous êtes tous les deux consignés à la base jusqu'à ce que le docteur Frasier m'assure que vous alliez bien. »

Carter passa sa soirée à se cacher dans son laboratoire. Elle se concentra sur réassembler l'objet dans l'idée d'oublier tout ce que Jack avait dit. Il l'avait blessé et pour aucune raison apparente. Malgré tous ses efforts, des larmes ne tardèrent pas à lui piquer les yeux tandis qu'elle travaillait.

« Carter ? »

Elle leva la tête, incertaine de quoi ressentir à la vue de son supérieur. Elle décida d'être prudente et ça se refléta dans sa voix. « Oui, monsieur? »

Il s'appuya contre le mur à l'autre bout de la pièce, ce qui était le plus loin qu'il pouvait être en étant toujours dans le labo. Elle découvrit qu'elle préférait ça comme ça. Ses bras pendaient mollement à ses côté, ses yeux ne renvoyaient pas leur habituelle arrogance. « Ecoute, je suis désolé. On ne peut pas recommencer comme avant ? »

Elle le voulait vraiment, mais elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Elle n'avait plus tellement confiance en lui après la façon dont il l'avait traitée. « Pourquoi êtes-vous désolé, monsieur ? »

« Pour agir comme un crétin. »

C'était un début. Elle baissa la garde. « Je suis toujours en colère, mais je finirais par vous pardonner. »

Il sourit. « C'est mieux. » Il traversa la pièce, regardant par-dessus son épaule ce qu'elle avait ramené. « Est-ce que ça marche maintenant ? »

Toujours un peu mal à l'aise, elle prit ses distances doucement. « J'essaie de trouver ce que c'est censé faire avant de décider si je veux l'allumer. » Elle garda le visage tourné, de sorte qu'il ne puisse pas voir les larmes qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de sécher.

« Carter ? » Bien sûr Jack était trop observateur pour les manquer. « Qu'est qui ne va pas, bébé ? »

Oubliant totalement les larmes, elle tourna vivement la tête pour lui faire face. « Bébé ? »

Il ne releva même pas sa remarque. « Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

Elle secoua la tête, tentant de deviner lequel d'eux deux était complètement cinglé. « Vous venez juste de m'appeler bébé, monsieur. »

Il sourit. « Ce n'est pas ça qui te fait pleurer. » Il passa la main le long de sa mâchoire. « Tu n'as jamais pleuré quand je t'appelle comme ça. »

Ses mains agrippèrent le bureau de colère. « Et bien, je ne vous avais jamais entendu avant. »

Il rit doucement tandis que sa main descendit jusqu'à sa taille. « Tu m'as entendu l'autre nuit. Mince, je pense que les voisins m'ont entendu l'autre nuit. »

Son visage rougit de rage. « Comment osez vous ! »

« Allez, Carter, j'ai dit que j'étais désolé. »

« Ca ne compte pas si vous continuez d'agir comme un crétin ! »

« Je n'agis pas comme un crétin. Je me suis excusé. Que veux tu de plus ? »

Elle fit un pas en arrière, hors de portée de ses mains, ce qui ne sembla pas lui plaire. Sa voix baissa jusqu'au murmure, parce qu'elle avait peur que quelqu'un passe et ne l'entende. « Je veux que vous arrêtiez de prétendre qu'on couche ensemble. Quelqu'un va finir par vous entendre et aussi amusant que vous trouviez ça maintenant, je doute que ça continue de vous faire rire quand on passera en cour martiale. »

Il soupira et se tourna, s'appuyant contre son bureau. « Je suis désolé, Carter. Je le jure. Je ne m'attendais pas à une réunion de famille si tôt. J'ai flippé et je suis désolé, mais ce n'est pas une raison que tu agisses comme si tu avais tous les droits sur notre relation. »

« Monsieur, nous n'avons pas de relation. » Aussi dur que ça l'était de l'admettre, elle savait qu'à part les rares moments de flirt, c'était la vérité.

Quand il se retourna vers elle, elle vit de la douleur dans ses yeux. « Carter, ne fais pas ça. » Il fit à nouveau un geste vers elle, l'entourant lâchement de ses bras. « J'irai au mariage de ta cousine. Je ne pensais pas qu'on en ferait toute une montagne. »

Elle était tellement surprise qu'elle ne pensa même pas à se dégager. « Quoi ? Je ne vous aie pas invité au mariage de ma cousine. » Elle ne se rappelait même pas lui en avoir parlé, même si elle se rappelait clairement avoir été mortifié de devoir aller à une nouvelle réunion de famille pour jouer la célibataire de service.

Une main monta à son visage, caressant sa mâchoire et finissant sa course dans son cou. « Je ne vais pas te perdre pour une stupide histoire de mariage, bébé. » Il se pencha, ses yeux noirs et séduisants. « Pas quand je viens juste de t'avoir. »

Son esprit était vide. Elle n'arrivait pas penser, encore moins à bouger. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle se dit quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Elle se le répéta quand il approfondit le baiser. Elle était absorbée par les sensations, perdant de vue pendant un instant le fait que son supérieur s'était inventé de toute pièce une relation amoureuse avec elle.

Elle sentit ses mains descendre le long de ses bras pour entourer ses hanches, lui rappelant la façon dont il l'avait touchée dans l'après midi. Elle n'avait pas remarqué son comportement alors, mais en y repensant, là aussi il y avait un problème. Elle se raidit, et repoussa ses mains.

« Arrêtez. »

Il grogna, libérant ses mains des siennes et les replaçant dans ses cheveux. « J'ai dit que j'irai, Carter. » Il replaça ses lèvres sur les siennes encore une fois, mais elle résista, et tourna la tête. Il déplaça ses lèvres jusqu'à son oreille, peau contre peau quand il parla d'une voix grave et rauque. « Laisse-moi me faire pardonner, Sam. Tu sais que je peux. »

Elle frissonna sous les mots et le contact. Elle avait eu des années pour y penser et elle avait conclu que son assurance venait d'un endroit dont il ne se vantait pas, du moins pas devant elle. Elle pensait qu'il pouvait se faire pardonner tout ce qu'il voulait. Son corps se détendit sous ses mains.

Son silence l'encouragea. Ses lèvres glissèrent jusqu'à son cou alors que ses mains s'activaient sur les boutons de sa veste. Sa bouche frôla encore une fois son oreille. « Ca m'a manqué. »

Ses mots la pétrifièrent un instant et elle se raidit une nouvelle fois. « Attends, quoi ? » Elle se débattait pour remettre son mode de pensée en marche. Il n'arrêtait pas de dérailler à chaque fois qu'il l'embrassait.

« Tu ne m'as pas laissé t'approcher pendant deux jours, depuis cette foutue histoire de mariage, tu te rappelles ? » Il sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Il y avait quelque chose de possessif dans ses yeux, dans ses gestes, qu'elle n'aimait pas. Ce n'était pas qu'il lui faisait du mal, loin de là, c'était le fait qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle abandonne, ce qu'elle pensait être présomptueux étant donné les circonstances. Elle tourna violement la tête. « Monsieur, stop. »

Il recula immédiatement, s'écartant comme si elle l'avait brûlé. « C'est ce qu'on appelle casser l'ambiance. » Il ne dit rien d'autre en quittant la salle, la laissant le suivre des yeux une fois de plus.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Dès que sa bouche eut quitté sa peau, il se sentit légèrement plus rationnel. Pour être sûr de rester ainsi, il mis le plus d'espace possible entre eux pendant qu'il reculait vers la porte. Sa main tâtonna derrière lui pour la déverrouiller parce qu'il n'osait pas quitter Carter des yeux assez longtemps pour y jeter un coup d'œil.

Elle sembla prendre son refus comme un défi, et il savait très bien que Samantha Carter n'était pas de ceux qui abandonnent. Il était certain que son corps ne résisterait pas très longtemps. Il savait, que si elle essayait de le séduire une fois de plus, il allait céder. C'était bien trop dur de résister à quelque chose dont ils avaient tous les deux désespérément envie.

Le verrou n'était pas coopératif et sa main manquait de dextérité, fouillant au dessus de son épaule comme ça. Mais il n'allait pas abandonner. S'éloigner d'elle était la seule façon de ne pas faire quelque chose de stupide qui aurait à coup sûr ruiné leur relation quand elle serait redevenue normale.

Carter eut un sourire suffisant, lui laissant savoir qu'elle était totalement consciente qu'il était sur le point de craquer. « Je ne sais pas comment tu as tenu deux jours. »

Jack essaya de la comprendre, puis réalisa que, vu son comportement, c'était insensé.

Elle s'approcha, laissant ses yeux parcourir son corps. « Je ne sais pas _j_'ai tenu deux jours. » Elle fit un autre pas, ses mains cherchant sa ceinture sans hésitation. Juste à ce moment, ces mains s'activèrent frénétiquement derrière lui et le verrou céda enfin.

Les mains de Carter s'immobilisèrent sur sa ceinture. Elle avait l'air choquée, comme un idiot, il se sentit mal à la vue de la douleur qui flasha, l'espace d'un instant, dans ses yeux. « Jack ? » Elle semblait effrayée, nerveuse, hésitante. Autant de choses que Carter n'était jamais. Ou qu'elle ne le laissait jamais voir.

Il plissa les yeux, se sentant plus confiant dans sa capacité de résister à ses avances tant que la porte était déverrouillée. Il pourrait y mettre un terme à n'importe quel moment. Il pourrait la maîtriser, si son corps acceptait d'obéir à ses ordres, bien sûr. Parce que pour l'instant, il semblait plutôt enclin à lui obéir à elle. Il s'éclaircit la voix et tenta de paraître sûr de lui. « Depuis quand m'appelez-vous Jack ? »

Elle afficha un air aussi désorienté que ce qu'il ressentait. « Je pensais, qu'au lit, tu ne voulais pas que je t'appelle monsieur. » Elle sourit tout en avançant vers lui, son poids collant ses mains contre son ventre. Son esprit se vida, espérant un instant qu'elle les descende un peu. Elle gloussa et il réalisa qu'il était, lui aussi, en train de se pencher vers elle. « A moins que tu ne préfères muffin ? »

L'idée de Carter appelant quelque chose, sauf un chien à la rigueur, muffin le fit rire. Ca brisa une fois encore la tension et il regagna son équilibre. Ses mains s'emparèrent des siennes, les replaçant de façon plus sûre dans son dos où elle ne serait plus en mesure de les utiliser pour dégrafer sa ceinture. Malheureusement, ce mouvement emmena son corps beaucoup plus près du sien, ce qui lui fit perdre le contrôle qu'il venait à peine de regagner.

Ses yeux brillaient de bonheur quand elle le regarda, mais son visage était sérieux. « Je ne t'avais jamais catalogué dans le type dominateur, Jack. »

La chose qui chiffonna Jack c'est qu'elle ne semblait pas tellement dérangée par ça. C'était aussi perturbant qu'une Carter en pleine opération séduction. Elle était une fille bien. Elle n'était pas sensé vouloir essayer ce genre de chose. Mais quand Jack plongea dans ses yeux, il comprit qu'elle ferait tout ce qu'il lui demanderait.

Ce qui était une autre bonne raison de ne pas profiter d'elle alors que quelque chose contrôlait son esprit.

Gardant ses deux poignets dans une de ses mains, il recula et tenta de se reprendre. Il la regarda et essaya de se convaincre qu'il imaginait le désir dans ses yeux. « Carter, il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez vous, on va aller voir Janet et régler ça, ok ? »

« Je fixe la limite à trois, Jack. »

« Gah ! Stop ! » Il pressa une main sur ses yeux, essayant de se sortir les images de la tête et oubliant totalement qu'il la tenait toujours.

Une fois libre, elle reprit son attaque et s'arrangea pour défaire sa ceinture en à peu près une seconde. « Je peux te faire plaisir, Jack. Tu n'as pas besoin d'une autre fille. » Avec ça, elle se laissa tomber sur ses genoux et s'attaqua aux boutons de son pantalon.

Comment, exactement, il fut capable de retrouver un mode de pensée rationnel à ce moment là, Samantha Carter à genoux devant lui, il n'en sut jamais rien. Il sut juste que sa position lui donna la seconde dont il avait besoin pour fuir, et il pour fuir, il fuit.

La seconde chose dont il se rendit compte, c'est qu'il courrait à toute blinde dans l'infirmerie. Il n'avait pas prévu d'aller là, et encore moins que le général Hammond y serait. Jack s'arrêta brutalement, manquant de rentrer en plein dans le docteur à l'intérieur de la porte. Il sourit faiblement. Il avait pensé à parler à Janet à propos de quelque chose allant mal avec Carter, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le mentionner devant le général –pas avant d'être sûr qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'ils pourraient réparer. Parce qu'en y repensant, il y avait toujours la possibilité que Carter ait décidé d'agir à propos de tous ces regards et ces contacts, et ces non-dits qu'ils échangeaient depuis des années.

Il regarda autour de lui, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait l'air d'un idiot. « Hey, ce n'est pas le bureau de Danny. »

Il ressembla probablement encore plus à un parfait idiot quand Carter, passa le coin, arriva en courant droit sur lui, et les projeta tous les deux en un tas informe sur le sol.

Bien sûr, ça n'aida pas quand Carter tenta la même pitoyable chose que lui en se remettant sur ses pieds. « Je cherchais Teal'c, mais je suppose qu'il n'est pas là. »

Jack vit la mine mécontente du général et se tourna vers Janet à la place. Mais au lieu de son habituel sourire amical, elle avait enfoui la tête dans un classeur. Il pouvait voir ses épaules se secouer en un rire silencieux. Il fit un pas vers la porte, faisant bien attention de ne pas rentrer en contact avec Carter tout en prétendant ne pas l'éviter. « Je vais essayer ailleurs. »

« Colonel. » Le général semblait trop calme, ce qui effraya un peu Jack « Major. »

Jack tenta de donner toute son attention à son supérieur, mais son esprit se dirigeait malgré lui vers Carter et la façon dont elle se rapprochait de lui.

Le général les dépassa, s'arrêtant sur le pas de la porte pour pousser un soupir paternel déçu. « Essayez de garder ça en dehors de la base, s'il vous plaît. »

Au moment où Hammond disparut au coin du couloir, le docteur Fraiser explosa en gloussements hystériques. Jack la regarda en état de choc. Il s'était réfugié auprès d'elle, de terreur, et elle, aussi bien que Hammond, pensait que c'était une sorte de jeu.

Il se tourna vers Carter, voyant la situation sous un nouveau jour. Peut-être que ce n'était pas Carter qui n'allait pas bien. Peut-être que c'était lui. « Carter ? »

Elle lui sourit, un sourire normal, pas aguicheur, de Carter. « Vous voulez toujours nier, monsieur ? »

Il ferma les yeux et grogna. « Doc, il y a un truc qui cloche horriblement, soit chez Carter, soit chez moi, mais un des deux à un espèce de machin alien dans la tête. »

Janet sembla inquiète, pas à l'idée de ce que Jack laissait supposer, mais par le fait que ce soit lui qui le sous-entendait. Elle croisa les bras et regarda Carter rapidement avant de faire face à Jack. « Monsieur, êtes vous en train de me demander de vous examiner ? » Le ton incrédule, ajouté à la légère lueur masochiste dans ses yeux rappela à Jack à quel point il détestait être examiné.

« Ca vous donnera une idée de combien je suis sérieux quant à quelque chose d'étrange ici. » Il haussa les épaules et désigna Carter. « Elle d'abord. »

Carter était irritée qu'il implique d'autres personnes dans leur dispute. Elle s'approcha et parla doucement pour ne pas que Janet entende. « C'est vraiment nécessaire ? » Quand il hocha simplement la tête et fit un pas de côté pour s'éloigner d'elle, ignorant le gloussement de Janet, Carter essaya encore. « Je suis désolée de t'avoir demandé de venir au mariage avec moi. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer à ce point. » Elle se tourna vers lui, se moquant apparemment que quelqu'un l'entende ou pas et prit ses mains dans les siennes. « S'il te plait, Jack, je suis désolée. Oublions ça et rentrons à la maison. »

Jack leva la tête, horrifié que Carter dise et fasse des choses qui pouvaient être enregistrées par les caméras de surveillance. Il vit Janet faire semblant de lire un dossier, leur laissant poliment l'espace nécessaire à une discussion si personnelle. « Pour l'amour du ciel, Carter, qu'est ce qui vous prend ? Quel mariage ? Quelle maison ? » Il vit de la déception et de la contrariété passer sur son visage tandis qu'elle se rapprochait encore. « Janet, commencez par elle. »

Le docteur releva la tête, surprise de trouver Carter assise sur un lit. « Monsieur ? Vous êtes sûr ? »

Jack agita la tête compulsivement. « Oh, oui. »

Janet grimaça lorsqu'elle regarda Carter. « Ok, quel est le problème ? »

Carter dévisagea Jack mais il regardait obstinément ailleurs. C'était elle qui était folle, c'était à elle de nommer ses propres délires. « Le colonel et moi avons un désaccord et apparemment la seule raison à ça est une influence extra-terrestre. »

Janet se gratta la tête et leur offrit à tous les deux un regard empli de patience. « Je ne suis pas psychiatre. Peut-être que vous devriez parler au Dr. Mackenzie si vous avez besoin de conseils relationnels. »

« Janet, on a pas besoin de conseil relationnels. Carter a des hallucinations ! » Jack se sentait coupable, mais il fut immédiatement consolé par le fait que le docteur mit un faisceau lumineux dans les yeux de Carter.

« Quelles sortes d'hallucinations, Sam ? »

Carter repoussa la lampe, protégeant ses yeux. « Je n'ai pas d'hallucination. Il agit juste comme un crétin. »

Janet rangea sa lampe dans sa poche et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « Qu'est ce qui ce passe ici ? Il y a un problème oui ou non ? »

Carter fusilla Jack du regard. « Oui, il y a un problème. Plutôt que de laisser tomber et de m'accompagner au mariage de ma cousine, il prétend que nous ne sommes pas ensemble. »

Janet claqua la langue quand elle se tourna vers Jack. « Monsieur, vous réalisez que beaucoup de monde vous ont vu tous les deux. Vous êtes venu en couple à l'anniversaire de Cassie. »

« Bien sûr que non ! » Jack ne savait pas comment elle l'avait entraîné là dedans mais il n'aimait pas le fait que Janet soit soudainement de son côté. Il y avait une histoire de solidarité féminine là dessous, il en était sûr.

Janet ne dit rien mais inclina la tête et Carter sauta du lit. « Monsieur, pourquoi je ne vous examinerais pas en premier ? »

« Oh, bien sûr c'est logique de commencer par moi si je n'hallucine pas ! » Jack n'aimait pas le regard je-te-l'avait-dit de Carter et le faux sourire plaqué sur les lèvres de Janet.

« Monsieur, je ne vais dire ça qu'une seule fois, pour être sûr qu'on est bien tous d'accord. » Elle prit une grande inspiration et planta ses yeux dans les siens. « Si vous me demandez officiellement de vous examiner parce que vous ne vous souvenez plus de votre relation amoureuse avec le major Carter, je vais devoir faire un rapport, même si je ne trouve rien. »

« Vous allez l'examiner aussi, hein ? » Il n'était pas sûr de pourquoi nier qu'il couchaient ensemble était si mal.

« Et ça veut dire que l'affirmation de Sam que vous êtes ensemble, aussi bien que tous les témoins de cette affirmation, seront officiellement mentionnée. » Elle regarda Carter tristement. « Ce qui signifie que votre relation sera officiellement consignée, et que le général Hammond n'aura pas beaucoup de choix. »

Son cœur fit un bond hors de sa poitrine. « Mais Janet, il n'y a rien entre nous. Et si vous lui mettez votre petite lumière dans les yeux quelques minutes, vous trouverez ce qui ne va pas, vous l'arrangerez et il n'y aura plus de problème puisque nous ne sortons pas ensemble, d'accord ? »

Le visage de Janet se décomposa. Il était clair qu'elle s'était attendue à ce que ses mots aient un impact sur Jack. A la place elle observa Carter. « Sam, tu as un choix à faire. Est-ce qu'il dit la vérité ? »

Le regard de Jack tomba sur Carter, et il vit la peur et le chagrin dans ses yeux. Elle regarda Jack. « Jack, tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ? »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent. « Bon sang, Carter, je ne fais rien du tout ! »

Elle se tourna vers Janet et Jack la regarda acquiescer. « Je suis vraiment inquiète. Je ne pense pas qu'il fasse semblant. »

Janet soupira et se retourna vers Jack. « Ca va être une longue nuit. »


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Effrayé, confuse et comprenant qu'elle ne serait peut-être pas capable de repousser le colonel s'il tentait autre chose, Carter s'assit dans son labo, la porte verrouillée pour la première fois depuis qu'elle travaillait au SGC. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, d'où la barricade de son labo. Il était possible qu'elle se méprenne, qu'elle ait mentionné le mariage de Beth en passant, mais elle n'avait en aucun cas invité Jack à venir avec elle. Et s'il avait vu une invitation dans le commentaire qu'elle ne se rappelait pas avoir fait, il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elle soit confuse au point d'avoir oublié la relation amoureuse que Jack croyait fermement qu'elle avait mise en pause en raison de la dite invitation.

Elle avait seulement deux options et aucune ne l'attirait particulièrement. Soit il y avait quelque chose qui clochait horriblement chez Jack et ses souvenirs à elle étaient corrects, soit quelque chose clochait horriblement avec elle et elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler la torride liaison qu'elle entretenait avec son supérieur. Décider quoi faire maintenant était problématique. Si quelque chose n'allait pas chez Jack, ils pourraient l'arranger, et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre laissant un pauvre Jack très embarrassé et léchant ses blessures. D'un autre côté, si le problème était de son côté à elle, une fois qu'ils auraient arrangé ce qui n'allait pas, elle et Jack feraient immédiatement face à une cours martiale. Vu ces deux options, se cacher dans le labo jusqu'à ce que ce que tout rentre dans l'ordre semblait le plus intelligent avec chaque seconde.

Et il y avait, bien sûr, l'aide croissante de sa libido qui lui suggérait de simplement suivre la direction de Jack et de s'abandonner à ce qu'il admettait enfin ouvertement vouloir. Elle l'ignorait résolument, parce qu'elle était sûre qu'il serait très facile pour elle de se convaincre, qu'étant donné les conséquences possible de cette histoire, c'était la meilleure solution.

Les oreilles de Carter se dressèrent quand elle entendit des pas dans le couloir. Ils s'arrêtèrent juste devant la porte. Un coup donné sur le métal. Son cœur s'arracha presque de sa poitrine de panique. Si c'était le colonel, elle n'aurait pas d'autre choix que d'ouvrir la porte. Aussi effrayé qu'elle était que ce soit lui qui revienne la torturer, elle espérait que c'était lui qui vienne s'excuser pour que tout puisse redevenir normal.

Un autre coup. Carter sauta du tabouret et s'appuya contre le mur, se maudissant de ne pas être rentré chez elle quand elle en avait eu la chance. Elle avait eu trop peur de rencontrer le colonel dans l'ascenseur où elle n'aurait aucune chance de s'échapper.

« Sam ? Vous êtes là ? » La voix de Daniel ne lui avait jamais paru aussi bienvenue.

Elle ouvrit la porte avec un sourire soulagé. « Salut. »

Daniel remarqua le sourire et regarda derrière lui, cherchant ce qui pouvait la rendre si heureuse. « Pourquoi souriez-vous comme ça ? »

« Je suis simplement contente de vous voir. » Elle essaya de fermer nonchalamment la porte derrière lui, mais pour ça, elle dû pousser Daniel du chemin. Ses yeux s'agrandirent un peu quand elle tira le verrou.

Il sembla effrayé. « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Sa peur se transforma en suspicion quand Carter retourna sur son tabouret habituel devant la paillasse. Il n'arrêtait pas de regarder entre elle et la porte.

Sam sourit encore une fois, sachant que ça la trahissait mais incapable de s'arrêter. « Rien, pourquoi ? »

« Parce que Jack vient juste de me demander de venir vous parler. »

Ayant soudainement peur que Daniel ait attrapé ce que Jack avait, elle battit en retraite à l'autre bout de la table. Ca avait été étrange, mais sympathique quand Jack lui avait sauté dessus. Ce serait dégoutant si Daniel faisait pareil. « A propos de quoi ? »

Daniel se mordit la lèvre et sembla très mal à l'aise. « Il est vraiment désolé, Sam. » Paraissant encore plus mal à l'aise, il bougea vers la porte. « Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit, tous les deux ? Je pensais que vous aviez confiance en moi. » Il semblait blessé.

« Daniel, je vous jure qu'il n'y a rien à dire. »

Daniel plissa les yeux. « Vous devriez vraiment vous mettre d'accord. Vous voyez, quand j'ai posé la même question à Jack, il a répondu qu'il me l'avait déjà dit et que j'avais dû oublier. »

« C'est ridicule ! Comment oublier un truc comme ça ? »

« Je sais. Comme si j'avais oublié que vous deux auriez enfin admis quelque chose que je suspecte depuis le premier jour. » Daniel regarda le sol. « Mais je sais maintenant, et vous savez que je sais, donc vous n'avez aucune raison de continuer à mentir, Sam. »

« Je ne mens pas Daniel. » Elle savait être en sécurité avec lui, excepté pour un sentiment de culpabilité injustifiée, alors elle retourna sur son tabouret. « Le colonel et moi ne sortons pas ensemble. Quelque chose a du nous arriver sur cette planète. Il allait bien, et puis ce n'était plus le cas. »

Daniel s'accouda près d'elle. « Il vous en voulait pourquoi ? »

Sam haussa les épaules. « Vous voyez, c'est pile ça. Il allait bien, et on était juste… » Son visage devint rouge quand elle repensa à la manière dont ses mains s'était posées sur ses hanches plus tôt ce jour là, avant qu'elle ne pense qu'il était devenu fou.

Daniel rigola. « Ouais, bien sûr. Vous ne sortez pas ensemble. »

« Daniel, je le pense ! On ne faisait rien ! » Rien qui ne valait la peine d'être mentionné –puisque techniquement, il était en train de la réprimander pour ne pas avoir été sur ses gardes en mission.

Daniel s'étira, supposant qu'elle essayer de cacher quelque chose de nettement plus incriminant. « Ouais, de toute façon, Jack est vraiment désolé. Je vous vois demain. »

« Ne me laissez pas ici ! Vous devez m'aider ! Et s''il revient ici ? » Elle se fichait d'avoir l'air folle. Elle savait qu'avoir Daniel près d'elle dissuaderait Jack d'être affectueux. Du moins, elle l'espérait.

« Alors, soit vous lui pardonnez le fait de ne pas vouloir allez là où vous voulez qu'il aille, soit vous le larguez. » Il la regarda encore une fois tout en déverrouillant la porte. « Mais si vous faites ça, laissez le tomber en douceur, d'accord ? »

« Quoi ? » Elle commençait à penser que ce n'était pas que Jack. Peut-être que tout le monde était en train de perdre l'esprit.

« En fait, il avait l'air plutôt pathétique quand il a dit que vous ne vouliez plus lui parler, Sam. Je pense que ça lui briserait le cœur. »

« Daniel ! Attendez ! » Elle sauta de son tabouret. Elle plaça une main au dessus de son épaule pour garder la porte fermée. « Ce n'est pas parler que veut le Colonel, Daniel. »

Daniel se tourna vers elle et grimaça. « Sam, vous êtes, tous les deux, mes amis, mais je ne veux vraiment pas entendre ça. »

« Daniel, s'il vous plait ! » Son cri les empêcha d'entendre le bruit de pas qui se rapprochaient.

« Carter ? » Ni Daniel, ni Sam n'eurent le temps de réagir avant que Jack ne pousse la porte entrouverte. Il resta stupéfait quand il vit à quel point Sam était proche de Daniel, sa main toujours posée sur la porte qu'il était en train de pousser. Sam aurait voulu pleurer parce qu'il était revenu et qu'elle n'avait toujours aucune solution. Daniel aurait voulu disparaître. « Désolé, de vous interrompre. »

Il ne dit rien d'autre, il se contenta de se détourner et de s'en aller très vite.

Daniel sembla terrifié quand ce que Jack devait pensait lui traversa l'esprit. Il regarda Carter avec des yeux vides. « Oh, mon Dieu, Sam, ça va le tuer s'il croit que… »

Carter ne l'entendit pas parce, qu'en dépit de son meilleur jugement, elle était en train de courir dans les couloirs, à la poursuite de son supérieur. Elle s'en foutait que quelque chose aille mal chez lui ou chez elle ou bien chez les deux, elle ne pourrait plus se regarder en face si jamais elle lui faisait mal comme ça. Et elle savait que ça lui ferait mal parce qu'aussi confiant que Jack paraissait, elle savait qu'il était peu sûr de lui-même, spécialement avec son ami trop bien éduqué et éloquent.

Elle le vit se précipiter dans les vestiaires et elle n'hésita pas à le suivre, passant d'abord la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte pour vérifier qu'il était seul. Heureusement, il était assez tard pour que la moitié de la base soit rentrée chez elle. « Monsieur ? »

« C'est le vestiaire des hommes, Carter. » Il semblait froid et en colère.

« Ce n'était pas ce que vous pensez. »

Il ouvrit brutalement son casier et fit tomber la moitié des objet posé sur l'étagère en sortant sa veste. « Je pense que je t'ai entendu supplier Daniel pour quelque chose et je sais que je vous ai vu Daniel et toi beaucoup plus proches que des amis devraient l'être, alors s'il te plait, dis moi, Carter, si ce n'est pas ce que je pense, bordel qu'est ce que c'est ? »

Carter réprima un sourire fier. Elle ne voulait pas se glorifier que Jack soit jaloux de ce qu'il pensait être son intérêt pour un autre homme, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. « Monsieur, je vous assure que Daniel ne m'intéresse pas de cette façon là. »

Il lui lança un regard furieux, la chaleur qu'elle y avait vu plutôt remplacé par de la glace. « Apparemment, tu ne t'intéresses pas non plus à moi de cette façon là. »

Elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Jack, son colonel fier, fort et borné, était en train de lui demander de le rassurer. Donc, elle était coincée. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de le rassurer sans franchir une ligne qu'elle avait juré ne plus refranchir, pas après cette première conversation terrifiante où elle avait dû leur faire admettre leurs sentiments pour sauver leurs vies.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus lui briser le cœur.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et planta ses yeux droit dans les siens. « Ne pensez jamais ça, Jack. »

Il se détourna. « Alors que c'est-il passé tout à l'heure ? Tu ne pouvais même pas supporter que je te touche. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas vrai. »

Il ferma son casier et lui fit face. « Non ? » Il semblait à la fois seul et effrayé.

Elle détestait que tout ce qu'elle avait fait, même si elle avait de bonnes raisons, l'ait blessé. Elle fit la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait penser. Elle traversa l'espace entre eux, enroula ses bras autour de lui et le serra aussi fort qu'elle put. Il le lui retourna, si fort qu'elle pouvait à peine respirer.

Et puis, elle se retrouva contre la rangée de casier, sa bouche une fois de plus sur la sienne, ses mains caressant sa peau. Sa réaction lui causa une vague si intense d'émotion qu'elle ne put rien faire d'autre que de lui rendre son baiser.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Il fallut 6 heures au docteur Frasier pour faire tous les tests nécessaires. Elle étudia les feuilles de ses dossiers. Puis, elle regarda Jack. Il était en train de sourire à Carter qui s'était endormie la tête sur son épaule. Le docteur parla doucement, essayant de ne pas déranger la seule d'entre eux qui avait une nuit de sommeil décente. « Monsieur ? »

Jack détourna lentement les yeux de Carter, détestant détacher son regard d'un spectacle qui lui réchauffait tellement le coeur. Il était si concentré sur Carter qu'il avait presque oublié Janet. « Ouais ? »

Janet haussa les épaules. « Je n'ai rien trouvé d'anormal, monsieur. » Elle parcourut une fois encore les dossiers. « Vos examens sanguins sont normaux. Vos scanners sont bons. Vous êtes tous les deux en parfaite santé. »

« C'est pas possible. » Il regarda le visage endormi de Carter, un semblant de sourire jouait toujours sur ses lèvres. « Je ne me souviens pas de tout ça. Je ne me souviens pas d'être allé à la fête de Cassie avec elle. Je veux dire, j'y suis allé et je l'ai vue là bas, mais elle et moi n'y sommes pas allés ensemble. »

Janet s'assit sur le lit en face de lui. « Peut-être que vous devriez parler au docteur Mackenzie. »

« Il faudra me passer sur le corps. »

« Je sais que vous n'êtes pas fan des psy, colonel… »

Il sourit. « C'est une métaphore ? »

Janet leva les yeux au ciel. « Il n'y a aucune raison physique à votre perte de mémoire, alors c'est peut-être psychologique. »

Jack secoua la tête. « Peut-être que vous ne pouvez pas le détecter. »

Elle ne sembla pas convaincue. « Votre test sanguin et votre examen physique sont identiques à ceux précédant la mission, et je sais très bien que vous n'aviez aucun problème de mémoire à ce moment là. Pas vu la façon dont vous vous massacriez tout les deux du regard. »

« Voyez, c'est ça le problème ! On ne se battait pas. Elle pense qu'on se disputait mais ce n'était pas le cas. » Jack ne détailla pas à quel point ils étaient loin de se disputer, vu qu'ils étaient trop occupés à flirter. Il avait peur que ça n'incite Janet à croire qu'il se rappelait avoir une relation amoureuse avec elle.

« Monsieur, je vais vous donner un conseil : si votre petite amie pense que vous êtes en train de vous disputer, c'est que vous l'êtes. » Janet lui sourit comme s'il était idiot.

« Non, Janet, on ne se disputait pas. Elle non plus ne pensait pas ça d'ailleurs. »

Janet désigna Carter. « Je crois que c'est psychologique, monsieur. Ca n'affecte que vous et je ne pense pas, une seconde, que Sam va laisser couler. »

Observant sa petite amie endormie, bien qu'il ne se rappelle pas être sorti avec elle une seule fois, il sentit un pincement glacé s'emparer de son cœur. « Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, Janet. »

« Tant que vous avez juste oublié votre liaison et que vous n'affirmez pas ne pas avoir de sentiments pour elle, j'imagine qu'elle est plus inquiète que blessée, monsieur. Cependant, si vous faites semblant, cette inquiétude pourrait bien tourner en pulsion meurtrière. » Janet descendit du lit en soupirant. « Je parlerai au général dès qu'il reviendra. Vous devez sûrement vouloir profiter de vos dernières heures de liberté. »

Dès que Janet eut quitté l'infirmerie, Jack se pencha et déposa un baiser dans les cheveux de Carter. « Carter, réveillez vous. » Elle grommela, enroulant un bras autour de lui, mais elle ne se réveilla pas. Ne voyant aucune raison pour laquelle il devrait résister, il prit son menton dans sa main et tourna son visage vers lui. « Allez, belle au bois dormant. » Il s'avança, frôlant ses lèvres des siennes.

Elle battit des paupières au bout d'un moment, un sourire chaleureux apparaissant sur ses lèvres. « Salut. » Elle s'étira légèrement, pressant doucement sa bouche contre la sienne. « Tu te rappelles de moi maintenant ? »

« Janet va parler à Hammond dans la matinée. » Il regarda ailleurs, ne voulant pas voir l'inévitablement changement sur son visage quand son expression passerait d'accueillante à déçue.

Elle s'assit, son flanc froid sans sa chaleur. « Alors, tout va bien chez toi, c'est ça ? »

Il voulu la toucher, plaçant sa main sur la sienne, uniquement pour qu'elle se dégage immédiatement. « Rien à part que je ne me rappelle pas la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée. »

Carter se leva, ayant retrouvé un mode militaire. « C'est très pratique, monsieur. Je peux seulement supposer que vos souvenirs reviendront dimanche, une fois le mariage passé. » Elle se dirigea vers la porte.

« Carter, ne me fuis pas. » Il détesta que ça sonne comme un ordre. Il détesta qu'elle obéisse, sachant très bien qu'elle ne l'avait fait que parce que ça sonnait comme un ordre. La femme en Carter voulait probablement le frapper pour ça.

Il se plaça devant elle et essaya de capturer son regard, mais elle ne voulait pas le regarder. « Ecoute, Carter, ça n'a rien à voir avec un foutu mariage. J'irai. Je ne me rappelle pas que tu me l'ais demandé et encore moins ce qui as pu te pousser à me demander de sortir avec toi, mais j'irai. Ce n'est pas le problème. »

Il y avait des larmes brillant dans ses yeux quand elle le regarda. « Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles si tu n'en as pas envie. » Elle essuya rageusement les traces humides sur ses joues. « Pourquoi dis tu qu'il n'y a rien entre nous ? »

Il mit ses mains sur ses épaules, l'obligeant à lui faire face. « Je n'ai jamais dis ça. »

« Alors pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? » Elle essaya encore une fois de fuir.

« Sam, regarde moi. » Il attendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle se résigne à le faire. « Je me rappelle être amoureux de toi. Je me rappelle que tu m'aimes. Mais je jure que je ne me rappelle pas qu'on ait fait quelque chose pour avancer avec ça. »

Elle retint ses yeux pendant un long moment. « J'espérais vraiment que Janet trouverai un machin extra-terrestre rendant amnésique dans ta tête. »

« Alors, peut-être que c'est autre chose. »

« Comme quoi ? » Elle se frotta les yeux. « Pourquoi on n'en parlerait pas demain matin ? »

« Je pense qu'on devra faire face à une cour martiale demain matin. » Jack observa les traits fatigués de Carter et réalisa qu'en raison de la relation qu'il avait oubliée, elle le laissait voir son côté humain. « Tu as sans doute raison. On dort d'abord. On pensera plus tard. »

Une fois dans l'ascenseur, Carter appuya sur le bouton du niveau 19. Jack était sur le point d'appuyer sur le 22, où étaient ses quartiers, quand Carter intercepta sa main. Elle entrelaça leurs doigts et lui sourit. « Puisqu'on va certainement passer la nuit prochaine en cellule, tu ne penses sincèrement pas que je vais dormir toute seule, n'est ce pas ? »

Il déglutit péniblement et tacha de se rappeler que c'était lui qui devenait fou, et que ce comportement n'était pas inapproprié de la part de deux personnes engagées dans une relation, en plus c'était probablement sa seule chance d'être près d'elle avant un bon moment, à moins que les visites conjugales soient permises en prison.

Elle sourit, prenant son silence pour un accord. Elle le guida par la main jusqu'à ses quartiers. Sans s'embêter à allumer la lumière, elle jeta ses chaussures et s'affala sur le lit. « On a à peu près deux heures avant que le général arrive. » Elle repoussa la couverture et s'allongea toute habillée. « Ne m'en veux pas, Jack, mais je suis vraiment fatiguée et je veux juste dormir. »

Jack ne savait pas pourquoi il était déçu, considérant le fait qu'il avait passé la nuit à la repousser. Toujours est-il qu'il était reconnaissant que la lumière soit éteinte lorsqu'il ferma la porte et grimpa près d'elle dans le lit. « Ouais, tout va bien, bébé. »

Il grimaça à l'instant où les mots quittèrent sa bouche. Il ne s'était jamais adressé à elle sous un autre nom que Carter, major et plus rarement Sam. Les mots doux n'étaient pas son truc de toute façon, mais ça avait semblé naturel quand il l'avait prononcé. Il s'attendait à une réaction de sa part –colère, chagrin, gloussements, quelque chose.

Elle se retourna, se blottissant un peu plus contre lui, et balança son bras sur son ventre. « Et bien sûr c'est un coup de pot extraordinaire que tu te rappelles me surnommer toujours bébé, c'est ça ? »

Il ne pouvait pas répondre. Il essayait de déterminer comment avait pu survivre après l'avoir appelé d'une manière aussi condescendante plus d'une fois. Il s'éclaircit la gorge pour se donner une contenance. « Et ça ne te gêne pas ? »

« Tant que personne ne t'entends, tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux, Jack »

Il resta allongé là un long moment, appréciant la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Il se serait volontiers moqué de lui-même pour être devenu aussi mou –Jamais il n'avait envisagé la possibilité que juste tenir une femme dans ses bras serait assez pour lui, mais ça l'était. Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler autre chose d'eux, à part l'histoire des vestiaires, il supposait que cette partie là devait être géniale aussi, mais le simple fait de la tenir dans ses bras, sachant qu'elle était en sécurité et heureuse près de lui, était le sentiment le plus puissant au monde.

« As-tu seulement dormi ? » Malgré le fait qu'elle soit groggy et à moitié endormie, il pouvait sentir l'inquiétude dans la voix.

« Je vais bien. Rendors toi. » Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se réveille parce qu'alors il devrait la laisser partir et il n'était pas du tout prêt pour ça.

Elle s'appuya sur son avant bras et l'observa. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

Il la regarda –sa Sam, enfin- et il sut qu'il n'y avait personne en qui il avait plus confiance. « C'est agréable. Je veux en profiter. » Jack n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se rendormir un jour sans son odeur.

« On trouvera ce qui t'arrive, Jack. Je te le promets. » Elle se rallongea, posant sa tête sur sa poitrine. « Aussi agréable que ce soit, il y d'autre choses plus agréables à faire. »

Il se raidit, ses mots créant une panique extrême. « Et tu es sûre que j'ai l'habitude de t'entendre dire des trucs comme ça ? »

Elle gloussa. « Entre nous, on connaît chaque cm carré de cette base. » Elle le regarda et lui fit un clin d'œil. « Et ça inclut tous ces cm carré que les caméra ne peuvent pas filmer. »

« Oh, pour l'amour du ciel ! »

Elle gloussa encore, et Jack perçut de la fierté s'en échapper. Quelque part, elle avait réussi à le faire s'abandonner à ses sentiments, malgré une longue carrière impliquant des règles militaires. Bien sûr, il savait qu'elle n'avait pas dû être la seule à être persuasive.

« Et comment, exactement, est ce que j'ai réussi à te coincer en dehors de la base ? »

« D'abord, je suis presque toujours ici, donc ce n'est pas comme si tu avais une chance de me trouver chez moi. » Elle se colla un peu plus, mordillant doucement son lobe d'oreille. « Et il n'y avait pas vraiment beaucoup à faire pour qu'on craque, Jack. » Sa langue glissa le long de sa peau.

« Je pensais que tu voulais juste dormir. » Sa voix sembla rauque. Il se maudit, il attendait mieux de son self-contrôle.

« C'est vrai. Je ne fais que démontrer, puisque tu sembles l'avoir oublié, comme on est doué pour perdre tout bon sens quand on est ensemble. » Elle gloussa une dernière fois tout en se rallongeant à ses côtés, se préparant à se rendormir en sachant très bien qu'avec un seul geste elle l'avait très excité et très frustré.

« Tu es diabolique, femme. » Il gigota, mal à l'aise, et se promit de ne rien faire de plus personnel avec elle tant qu'il ne se rappellerait pas du reste. Ca ne semblait pas correct de faire autrement. « Sam ? » Ca semblait juste un peu bizarre de l'appeler comme ça, et il décida qu'il pourrait s'y habituer en quelques minutes. « Comment tout ça est arrivé ? »

« Je pense que tout a commencé quand je t'ai défié au bras de fer. »

Il rit. S'il était honnête, ce défi qu'elle lui avait jeté, son incapacité à être intimidée, avait définitivement retenu son attention. « Techniquement, ça a commencé quand je t'ai vu marcher à travers cette salle de briefing. Mais je ne parle pas de l'attirance, je veux dire ça. » Il enroula son bras autour d'elle pour illustrer ses propos.

« C'était seulement il y a quelques semaines. » Elle marqua une pause une minute. « Je ne peux pas croire que ça fait à peine plus de cinq semaines. J'ai l'impression que ça dure depuis toujours. »

Jack se sentit mieux de ne pas avoir oublié des années de câlins, de rendez vous, et d'anniversaire qu'on lui reprocherait toujours d'avoir oublié. « Cinq semaines, hein ? »

« Cinq parfaites semaines. » Elle se blottit contre lui. « Tu sais, jusqu'à il y a deux jours et le désastre du mariage. »

« J'ai dit que j'irai. » Il ne voulait pas se disputer encore avec elle. Pas quand il appréciait le câlin.

« Mais tu ne te rappelles même pas pourquoi tu ne voulais pas y aller, alors tu vois, ça n'a pas vraiment le goût d'une victoire pour moi. »

« On ne va pas recommencer. La seule raison pour laquelle je n'aurais pas voulu y aller c'est parce qu'on aurait été entouré de gens et qu'on n'aurait pas été seuls. »

« On recommencera avec ça dès que tu retrouveras la mémoire. Et pas une minute avant. » Elle soupira et Jack eut peur qu'elle se mette en colère.

« Alors, cinq semaines, qu'est ce qui a changé ? »

« Pour une fois je rentrais chez moi, mais j'avais un pneu crevé. »

Jack ferma les yeux, et sourit. Il se rappelait de ça. Il se rappelait lui être rentré dedans dans le parking et avoir offert de changer le pneu. Il se rappelait avoir découvert qu'elle n'avait pas de roue de secours et la rougeur inestimable quand elle avait admis avoir enlevé la roue deux ans plus tôt pour caser le vieux vélo de Cassie, elle n'avait jamais pris le temps de la remettre en place. « As-tu jamais remis cette roue à sa place ? »

« Pourquoi je l'aurais fait ? Ce jour là j'ai retenu la leçon de ne pas en avoir. »

Il se rappelait l'avoir ramené chez elle. Il avait sérieusement pensé tout le trajet, pendant qu'elle déblatérait sur une chose ou une autre, à l'inviter à dîner, en ami bien sûr, mais à la fin il l'avait regardé rentrer chez elle sans rien dire et était rentré lui-même chez lui.

« Donc tu m'as raccompagnée. »

« Ouais, ça je me souviens. »

« Et puis, tu m'as invitée à dîner. »

Son cœur s'arrêta. « Non. »

Carter se releva légèrement. « Si tu l'as fait. Tu m'as demandé si je voulais aller manger quelque part et j'ai dit oui et on a décidé d'essayer ce nouveau restaurant Giatelli's qui s'est avéré être un endroit très romantique. »

« Non, c'est faux. J'ai hésité à t'inviter à dîner, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. »

« Bien sur que si, Jack. On était affamés, alors on a décidé de rester et après un peu de vin et un incroyable gâteau au chocolat, tu m'as ramenée et je t'ai proposé d'entrer prendre un café et je suis sûre que tu n'as pas besoin que je te détaille la suite. » Elle lui sourit, pensant manifestement à 'la suite'.

Jack secoua la tête. « Non, Carter, je me rappelle clairement que tu m'a fait un signe de la main avant de passer la porte. Je suis rentré chez moi en me reprochant d'avoir été stupide de ne pas t'avoir invitée à dîner alors que je savais que tu n'avais pas de voiture et probablement rien à manger chez toi. »

« Tu peux arrêter les reproches, Jack. Tu t'es occupé du dîner. » Elle gloussa. « Et du dessert. »

Un sentiment de malaise lui noua l'estomac. « Si j'avais juste oublié pour nous, ou si j'étais amnésique, je serais incapable de me souvenir de ça, non ? »

Carter s'assit, laissant seulement sa main sur sa poitrine tout en s'asseyant à côté de lui. « Je n'ai jamais été amnésique mais je ne pense pas que l'on se crée une autre réali… »

Ce n'était pas souvent que Carter était si surprise par une de ses propres pensées qu'elle s'arrête en plein milieu d'une phrase. Et quand elle le faisait, Jack savait que ce n'était pas bon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Ca prit approximativement une demi-seconde aux soins de la bouche ignominieusement talentueuse de Jack pour stopper le processus de pensée de Carter et pour réduire son vocabulaire à divers gémissements essoufflés. Elle aurait pu dire que l'idée d'embrasser Jack était suffisante pour décourager des idées cohérentes, mais en fait l'expérimenter, sans l'influence de virus aliens, était meilleur qu'elle l'avait imaginé, ce qui était un peu effrayant puisqu'elle l'avait énormément imaginé pendant les sept années qu'elle avait passé à le désirer en secret.

Et justement parce qu'elle reprochait ça à sa bouche, elle dut se rappeler de respirer au contact de ses mains tout aussi talentueuses, qui avaient tracé leur chemin sous son tee-shirt, et appuyaient sur son dos. Elle leur en était d'ailleurs très reconnaissante parce que ça lui épargnait la douleur du cadenas qui lui rentrait dans le creux du dos.

Ce qui malheureusement, l'aidait à garder l'esprit clair.

Aussi fort qu'elle avait envie de lui, et c'était vraiment plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait jamais envisagé, elle ne voulait pas que leur première fois se déroule dans les vestiaires des hommes où n'importe qui pouvait rentrer à n'importe quel moment. Et elle était certaine qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle puisse résister si elle ne le stoppait pas très, très bientôt.

Ses mains étaient libres, pour le moment, alors elle les posa sur ses épaules. « Attends. »

Il ne sembla pas l'entendre, ce qui pouvait s'expliquer par le fait qu'il ait choisi ce moment pour glisser une de ses jambes entre les siennes, alignant leur corps dans un ordre parfait, lui permettant, ainsi, de voir qu'il avait autant envie d'elle qu'elle de lui, ce qui chassa de sa tête le peu de bon sens qu'elle avait réussi à regagner. Ses mains quittèrent ses épaules, montant vers ses cheveux perpétuellement en désordre. Elle se servit de sa prise pour arracher sa bouche à son cou afin de pouvoir l'embrasser. Elle sourit à la vue de ses yeux sombres, émerveillée qu'un homme aussi incroyable ait envie d'elle aussi fort. Ses doigts jouèrent avec ses cheveux tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient. Quand ses lèvres retournèrent dans le creux de son cou, elle se pencha vers son oreille, confessant quelque chose qu'elle avait toujours voulu avoir l'opportunité de lui dire.

« J'adore tes cheveux quand ils sont longs et emmêlés comme ça. » Elle ne lui dit pas que c'était plus pratique pour le manœuvrer, en plus d'être simplement adorable.

Il s'écarta doucement et lui sourit. « Je sais. » Il se pencha et prit ses lèvres. « C'est pour ça que je ne les coupe plus. »

Elle gloussa à la notion de pouvoir le contrôler comme ça. « Comment l'as-tu su ? » Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que son visage n'avait jamais reflété la façon dont son estomac faisait un triple looping à la vue de ses cheveux en bataille.

« Parce que tu me l'as dit. » Il voulut l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

Carter recula brutalement la tête, se demandant quand elle avait été assez saoule pour dire ça et ne pas s'en rappeler ensuite. « Quand ? »

Il haussa les épaules, les yeux fixés sur son cou. « Il y a deux semaines ? Je ne me souviens pas exactement. »

Elle ne résista plus quand il déposa une rangée de baisers humides le long de son cou. Mais même quand elle mit sa tête en arrière pour lui offrir un meilleur accès, elle se souvenait très bien de la déception qu'elle avait éprouvé plus tôt cette semaine quand Jack était arrivé un matin avec cette horrible coupe de cheveux ras qu'elle détestait tellement. Elle était absolument incollable sur la vitesse à laquelle ses cheveux repoussaient parce qu'elle y avait assez prêté d'attention tout au long des ans et elle savait qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'ils aient poussés si vite.

Un frisson la traversa et elle se repoussa, trébuchant sur le banc et cognant durement son genou sur le sol en ciment. Une intense confusion traversa le visage de Jack tandis qu'il essayait de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait de lui. Evidemment, de l'espace, n'était pas parmi les éventualités qu'il envisageait. Il s'accroupit près d'elle sur le sol, écartant ses mains de son genou blessé.

« Laisse-moi voir. »

« Non. » Elle tenta de reculer mais elle était encore perturbée par le pouvoir que ses baisers avaient exercé sur elle. « Ne me touche pas. »

Il croisa ses yeux un moment avant de soupirer et de s'appuyer contre les casiers. « Qu'est ce que j'ai fait cette fois ? »

Carter découvrit rapidement que sa vitesse de réflexion était directement proportionnelle à la distance entre les lèvres de Jack et sa peau. En fait, plus il était loin, plus elle pouvait penser vite. « Qui es tu ? »

Jack ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. « Tu n'es plus en colère à propos du mariage, n'est ce pas ? »

Des souvenirs dont elle ne soupçonnait pas l'existence lui revinrent à l'esprit, et elle se rappelait quelque chose de ce briefing ce matin là –pendant qu'elle le dévorait des yeux, comme Daniel l'avait poliment formulé, elle avait eu envie de lui dire à quel point il avait l'air stupide avec ses cheveux si court qu'on l'aurait dit échappé d'un camp d'entraînement pour nouvelles recrues. Il n'y avait aucune chance en enfer pour que ses cheveux aient poussés aussi vite. Il n'y avait aucune chance en enfer pour que l'homme, ou la chose, en face d'elle soit Jack.

Elle se releva maladroitement, priant pour que son genou cesse de lui faire mal. « Reste loin de moi. » Elle se retourna et courut hors de la pièce, pensant que son soudain départ lui donnerait une tête d'avance.

Elle s'enferma avec deux gardes dans le poste de sécurité. Elle voulait demander au Général Hammond de faire arrêter le faux Jack, mais elle n'avait aucune preuve, à part celles qui l'incriminerait elle. Se laissant tomber sur une chaise et massant son genou douloureux, elle ordonna au garde de lui apporter les enregistrements de leur retour de mission. Elle n'avait noté le changement de comportement de Jack que juste avant leur retour. Sur un autre poste, elle avait fait mettre la vidéo précédant leur départ.

Son cœur rata un battement quand elle le vit, le colonel qu'elle connaissait, l'homme en qui elle avait confiance, son Jack, remontant la rampe de sécurité à côté d'elle ce matin avec cette ridicule coupe courte. Elle regarda la cassette de leur retour, Jack, avec ses cheveux plus long d'un pouce, l'observant d'un air renfrogné.

Sa voix était faible quand elle demanda qu'on lui passe un téléphone. Elle espérait vraiment qu'elle se trompait. Elle attendit patiemment que le général vienne, vérifiant que se soit réellement lui, d'une manière scrupuleuse et extrêmement paranoïaque, avant d'autoriser les gardes à ouvrir la porte.

Tout en rapportant l'histoire à Hammond, elle s'en voulut. Elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle avait été averti par ses sautes d'humeur et n'avait rien dit. Elle l'avait entendu mentir en prétendant coucher avec elle. Elle avait été témoin de l'oubli de son code. Elle l'avait surpris en train de mentir au général quand il avait dit ne pas l'avoir quitté un seul instant. Et la chose qui la poussa à s'en vouloir davantage était que l'indice le plus clair qu'il n'était pas Jack, la façon dont il avait flirté avec elle et l'avait touché cet après midi, lui avait plu. Elle était mortifiée, même si elle n'en dit pas un mot. Elle avait laissé ses sentiments personnels pour lui influencer son jugement professionnel –quelque chose qu'elle avait jurée ne jamais faire.

Hammond écouta son histoire, ses vagues explications à propos de l'attitude étrange du colonel et inspecta minutieusement les vidéos de surveillance qu'elle avait retenu comme preuve. Il lui demanda de le rejoindre en salle de briefing. Quand il arriva quelques minutes plus tard, Daniel et Teal'c étaient déjà là. Il les questionna et obtint les mêmes réponses sur l'étrange comportement de Jack, même s'il n'obtint aucun détail en ce qui concernait les propos que Jack avaient tenu. Carter était reconnaissante parce que c'était une chose en moins à justifier. Elle priait pour qu'ils puissent se débarrasser du faux Jack et ramener le vrai sans que personne ne sache combien elle s'était faite avoir en croyant ces mensonges.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jack, était accompagné à la salle de briefing par deux SFs. Il paraissait confus, exprimant son mécontentement quant au bordel immense qui l'avait fait atterrir là. Carter regarda ailleurs quand il observa les visages présents à la table et réalisa que l'un d'entre eux l'avait livré.

Les SFs se plantèrent à la porte, laissant Jack relativement libre de se déplacer dans la pièce. Il approcha de Carter, ne sachant pas que c'était à elle qu'il devait d'être ici. Juste au moment où il arriva à ses côtés, elle sauta pratiquement à travers la salle pour s'asseoir à côté de Daniel.

Il sembla froissé, et Carter dut lui concéder qu'il savait réellement imiter les expressions de Jack. « Carter ? »

« Reste loin de moi. » Sa voix sonna comme un sifflement. Elle détestait cette créature qui avait gâché ses fantasmes.

Il fit quelques pas vers elle, essayant de la toucher dans une démonstration inhabituelle d'un besoin de soutien. « Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, Sam. »

Elle s'éloigna encore encore, allant de l'autre côté de Teal'c, masquant délibérément le boitement qu'avait provoqué son genou tordu. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache qu'elle avait une faiblesse. « Alors ne me fais pas de mal de là où tu es. »


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Carter sauta hors du lit et alluma la lumière. Elle semblait à la fois nerveuse et méfiante, mais aussi absolument adorable avec ses cheveux qui pointaient dans tous les sens. Elle foudroya Jack du regard et il lui sembla stupide de lui avouer ça maintenant. « Quand on était sur cette planète, Jack, as-tu touché quelque chose ? »

Il réalisa aussi qu'il ne valait mieux pas pour lui, demander qu'elle revienne dans le lit. Au lieu de ça, il ferma les yeux et réfléchit soigneusement à sa question. « J'ai touché cette espèce de cube. » Il réalisa que c'était à ce moment là que Carter avait commencé à agir bizarrement. « Et il y a ce truc brillant que je t'avais dit de ne pas allumer et que tu as allumé quand même. »

Carter respira un bon coup et le regard coléreux réapparut. « Tu ne m'as certainement pas dit ça. Je ne désobéirais jamais à un ordre direct, pas s'il vient de toi. » Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, rappelant à Jack à quel point ils étaient bien quand ils étaient collés. « En plus, tu m'as dit de vérifier si ce satané truc marchait, ce qui se serait avéré difficile sans l'allumer. »

Jack se leva, se sentant plus adepte d'argumenter quand il n'était pas couché dans son lit. « Je pense que ce truc brillant t'as rendue méchante, Psycho Carter. »

« Oui, c'est sûr, la méchante Psycho Carter qui essaye de séduire le pauvre Jack innocent. »

Il la regarda. Il n'aimait pas qu'elle ait raison à propos de ses idées illogiques. « La Carter qui n'est pas psychopathe et méchante n'aurait jamais essayé de me séduire. » détestait avoir à le dire, mais c'était la vérité. Il se sentait mieux de ne pas être aussi fou que Carter avait essayé de le lui faire croire. Il n'aimait pas la cruelle blague du destin qui avait fait qu'au lieu d'être excitante et merveilleuse, la tentative de séduction de Carter avait été vraiment effrayante.

Carter regarda par terre, tentant visiblement de s'empêcher de répondre davantage. « Ok, mais as-tu touché autre chose pendant qu'on était là bas ou pouvons-nous supposer, sans aucun doute, que c'est le cube qui a provoqué tout ça ? »

« Je pense que c'était ça. » Puis il se rappela le miroir qu'il avait ajusté pour pouvoir observer Carter tout son soul. « J'ai peut-être touché un miroir aussi. »

Carter secoua la tête. « Dis moi que non. » Elle paraissait disproportionnellement en colère.

« Si, qu'est ce que ça fait ? »

« Et ça ne t'ai pas venu à l'esprit de le dire avant ? Même avec tout ce qui c'est passé ? »

Jack s'éloigna de quelques pas parce qu'il était certain que si un jour Carter devait le taper pour avoir agi en idiot, ce jour était aujourd'hui. « La seule chose étrange étaient mes cheveux trop longs. »

A son grand regret, elle rit. « Bien. Problème résolu. Allons trouver le général avant Janet. »

Jack secoua la tête. « Je vais être traumatisé à vie par tes sautes d'humeur, Carter. »

« Tu ne devrais pas être ici. »

« C'est toi qui m'as dit de rester avec toi, et c'est toi qui m'as sauté dessus dans le vestiaire. Ne me jettes pas le règlement en pleine figure maintenant ! » Il laissa la colère cacher la douleur que son soudain rejet avait causé. Ca, il pourrait le gérer plus tard, tout seul, sans son regard posé sur lui.

Elle lui sourit encore. « Non, pas ici dans cette chambre. Tu ne devrais pas être ici du tout. »

« Huh ? » Jack détestait le fait que Carter ne soit jamais sur la même longueur d'onde que lui, même s'il avait apprécié celle où elle l'embrassait.

« La planète sur laquelle on était ? Celle avec les inscriptions que Daniel a assimilée avec celle de P3R-233 ? Tu pensais vraiment que c'était une bonne idée de toucher un miroir sur une planète habitée par le même peuple que celui qui a créé les miroirs quantiques ? »

« Inscriptions ? Quoi ? » Jack se rassit sur le lit. Même à la vitesse où tout ça tournait dans sa tête il ne pouvait pas suivre Carter.

« Peut-être que ton Daniel n'a pas fait le rapprochement. » Elle s'assit près de lui et lui tapota le genou. « Ce n'est pas ta réalité. C'est pour ça que ton code n'était pas bon. Et c'est pour ça que Janet n'a pas trouvé pourquoi tes souvenirs étaient différents des miens. Tu viens d'une autre réalité. »

Oh. Une autre Réalité. Jack secoua la tête. Ca expliquait beaucoup. « Mais je pensais que les autres réalités étaient très différentes. » Quand Daniel avait trouvé la première, il était revenu avec une histoire à propos d'un autre monde étrange. Et l'autre Carter, celle qui racontait qu'ils étaient mariés, ne ressemblait pas à sa Carter.

« Théoriquement, chaque décision que nous prenons crée d'autres réalités. Les changements tournent autour de ces décisions. Plus les décisions sont proches, moins il y aura de différences entre les réalités. »

Jack secoua la tête, se demandant pourquoi il n'était pas tombé amoureux de quelqu'un qui ne l'embrouillait pas aussi facilement. « Alors comment sais tu ce qu'est le changement ? »

« Et bien ça doit être quelque chose de relativement récent, parce que la liste des missions est déterminé à l'avance, mais avant il y a trois semaines, puisque c'est là qu'on a changé nos codes pour l'iris. »

Elle lui sourit et Jack commença à se sentir mal pour son Jack. Elle ne lui en voulait plus parce qu'il n'était pas le bon. Il supposait qu'elle était toujours fâchée après son Jack pour la même chose que sur la planète.

« Tu es sûre de ça ? »

« Tu te rappelles les mêmes évènements récents que moi. Comme la fête pour Cassie, par exemple, mais c'est légèrement différent. Le seul souvenir que nous avons en commun est mon pneu crevé. »

Jack sourit, se remémorant parfaitement le regard gêné quand il avait découvert l'absence du pneu. « La nuit où on n'est pas sorti. »

« Bingo. Tu n'es pas sorti. Je l'ai fait. »

« Mais tu dis qu'on est sortis ensemble. Comment ça marche ? »

« Je pense que nos réalités divergent au moment où tu as pris la décision de m'inviter à dîner. Tu ne l'as pas fait. Le Jack qui devrait être ici, oui. »

Jack s'en voulut terriblement de ne pas avoir demandé. Il aurait pu être avec elle, sortir avec elle, aller à un mariage avec elle. Et puis, dans un moment de clarté, Jack sut qu'il pourrait tuer quiconque ayant touché Carter en prétendant être lui. Il laissa errer son regard dans la pièce, paniqué. « Et où est le Jack qui devrait être ici ? » Il pensait qu'il pourrait peut-être gagner un petit combat contre son double, mais il n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée. Il se rappelait que Carter n'avait pas exactement sauté de joie quand elle avait fait la connaissance de son double. « En parlant de ça, pourquoi est ce que je ne suis pas en train de subir une thérapie à base de choc électrique ? »

Elle gloussa, exactement comme sa Carter. « Choc convulsif. C'est entraîné par l'entropie en cascade au niveau cellulaire. Tu n'es pas blessé parce qu'il n'est pas là. » Elle sembla inquiète pendant un moment. « Y avait-il un reflet dans le miroir ? »

« Oui, c'est pour ça que ça s'appelle un miroir. » A l'instant où il dit ça, il réalisa que ce n'était pas son reflet mais le Jack qui avait besoin en urgence d'une coupe de cheveux. « Tu devrais lui dire que ses cheveux étaient un peu en bataille. »

Sam sourit largement. « Je lui ai dit de ne pas les couper. »

Nerveux une nouvelle fois, il lui jeta un regard en coin. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu es cent fois plus sexy avec les cheveux longs. »

Il s'éloigna, perturbé par le retour de la Carter complètement folle. « Reste là bas. »

Elle continua de sourire et s'approcha doucement. « Pourquoi ? » Sa main remonta lentement le long de sa jambe. « Les réalité sont presque identiques. On a la même histoire, le même nombre d'années d'attente. Tu es pratiquement toujours mon Jack. »

Il souleva délicatement sa main et la posa sur le lit entre eux. « Non. Je l'étais peut-être il y a quelques semaines, mais je ne le suis plus. Je suis son Jack. » Aussi proches qu'elles avaient été, Jack percevait distinctement les différences entre les Carters. La plus grande était qu'il n'entretenait pas de relation, du moins pas physique, avec sa Carter. Mais plus il y pensait, plus il avait l'impression de la tromper en laissant l'autre Carter le toucher. « Et on ne fait pas ce genre de chose. »

Elle semblait déçue. « C'est une chose de nier à ceux qui ne font que suspecter, Jack. Mais je sais à quel point tu as envie de moi. » Elle sourit brutalement. « Tu me l'as dit. Tu as réveillé les voisins et tu leur a dit aussi. »

Il n'aurait jamais cru entendre Carter lui dire ce genre de chose, mais il pouvait comprendre que l'intimité qu'ils partageaient diminuait la gêne d'avouer le fait qu'ils voulaient être ensemble. Il rencontra son regard et resta sur ses positions, décidant qu'il pouvait être honnête puisque ce n'était pas sa réalité. « Je n'ai pas dit que je n'avais pas envie d'elle. » Il soupira, souhaitant être une fois encore le Jack appartenant à cette réalité. « Je ne suis pas avec elle, c'est tout. »

« Alors fais quelque chose. Elle ne dira pas non. »

« Tu n'en sais rien. » Il ne voulait pas que Carter lui donne des conseils relationnels, elle ou quelqu'un d'autre d'ailleurs. Il ne voulait de conseils relationnels de personne.

« Cinq semaines, Jack. Je ne suis pas différente qu'il y a cinq semaines. J'avais juste moins tendance à te sauter dessus dans les vestiaires. »

Il rit. « Dieu en soit remercié. » Il remarqua son sourcil levé. « Je crois. »

« Mon Jack me manque. Il est plus amusant. »

« Il y a une minute, tu disais que j'étais juste comme lui. » Il adorait relever les erreurs de Carter. Il n'était simplement pas sûr que ça se soit déjà produit avant.

« Tu es comme lui, sauf qu'il a un peu plus le sens de l'aventure que toi. » L'étincelle dans ses yeux lui fit se demander exactement quel genre de chose pouvait convaincre sa Carter d'essayer.

Bien sûr, il serait simplement heureux de revoir sa Carter un jour. « Alors comment c'est arrivé ? Pourquoi il n'est pas ici ? »

« Les miroirs quantiques ne sont pas vraiment des miroirs. Ils n'ont pas de reflets. Quand tu as regardé dans le miroir ce n'était pas toi. C'était lui. » Ses yeux papillonnèrent de droite à gauche avec ce regard de possédée qu'elle prenait toujours quand elle raisonnait. « Vous devez avoir touché le miroir en même temps sinon vous vous seriez forcément rencontré. C'est une preuve de plus que les réalités sont proches. On était sur la même mission. Tu as aussi envoyé Teal'c avec Daniel pour rester avec moi, même si les raisons sont probablement différentes. Vous regardiez tous les deux au même instant dans le miroir. Vous devez l'avoir touché en même temps sinon tu aurais vu que ce n'était pas toi. » Ses yeux dansaient et Jack se demanda si autre chose que la théorie quantique pouvait la rendre aussi heureuse. « Avec le nombre infini de réalité existant, n'importe lesquelles auraient pu se mélanger, c'est extraordinaire qu'elle soient si proches ! »

Jack la regarda, pensant qu'il avait probablement perdu la raison parce qu'il l'avait comprise. « Mais n'y a-t-il pas un nombre infini de réalité qui sont aussi proches que les nôtres ? »

Elle sourit. « Ca veut dire qu'il y a un nombre infini de fois où nous sommes ensemble. »

Jack se sentit mal à l'idée que même si les réalités étaient proches il y avait toujours des différences. « Ca veut dire aussi qu'il y a un nombre infini de fois où nous ne le sommes pas. »

« Ca ne dépend que de toi, Jack. »

Il se demanda silencieusement s'il pouvait tenter le coup. D'une certaine manière, il l'avait fait, et ça semblait marcher. Même s'il risquait de finir en cellule, cinq semaines en étant heureux et à rendre Carter heureuse semblait le valoir. Il pensa à l'autre Jack, celui qui avait eu le courage de faire ça. Il pensa à sa Carter, celle qui avait apparemment brisé les règles pour le suivre.

Et puis il réalisa que sa Carter, qui n'avait enfreint aucun règlement, était dans sa réalité, avec un Jack probablement aussi entreprenant que le double de Carter puisqu'ils avaient cinq semaines de passé commun. Si le double de Jack avait essayé juste une seule des choses que le double de Carter avait fait, sa Carter l'avait probablement accusé de harcèlement.

« Je dois rentrer chez moi. »

« Ne me dis pas que tu as toujours peur de moi ? »

« Non, mais ma Carter doit sûrement avoir peur de ton Jack. » L'idée que sa Carter ait pu être aussi enthousiaste à propos de jeter le règlement par la fenêtre que son double lui traversa l'esprit mais lui laissa un curieux malaise au fin fond de l'estomac.

Les yeux de Carter se voilèrent. « Ce ne serait pas très bon. »

« Pourquoi ? » Il pouvait parier qu'elle avait d'autres informations qu'il n'allait pas aimer.

« Et bien, mes Teal'c, Daniel, Janet et Général Hammond sont au courant de façon non officielle. Je suppose que ce n'est pas le cas des tiens. »

Jack ferma les yeux et souffla lentement. Ca pouvait en fait, ne pas être très bon de différentes manières.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Si le général fut alarmé de voir Carter si franchement effrayée par son supérieur, il ne le montra pas. Il suggéra calmement qu'ils s'assoient tous et discutent. Carter se mit en sandwich entre Daniel et Teal'c, laissant Jack s'asseoir tout seul face à eux. Il fixa Carter tout du long, de la chaleur, de la confusion, de la colère et de la douleur passant au fur et à mesure dans ses yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas le regarder parce qu'il ressemblait à Jack et qu'elle avait envie de le consoler. Elle devait constamment se rappeler que ce n'était pas lui pour s'empêcher de prendre sa défense et de dire que tout ça n'était qu'un malentendu. Carter gardait à l'esprit que c'était très exactement ce que voulait l'imposteur.

Le général s'éclaircit la gorge. « Colonel, il a été porté à mon attention que vous avez un comportement bizarre depuis 679. Avez-vous quelque chose à dire pour votre défense ? »

Jack observa le profil de Carter, qu'elle gardait obstinément tourné. « Il n'y a rien d'anormal avec moi, mon général. Je sûr que Frasier pourra confirmer ça. Le major Carter par contre a des trous de mémoires déconcertants. »

Les yeux de Carter s'agrandirent tandis que le général se tournait vers elle. « Monsieur, on ne peut pas s'attendre à ce que je me souvienne des hallucinations du colonel. »

Jack frappa des poings sur la table de conférence, ce qui ramena le regard de Carter sur lui, choquée. Ses yeux se plantèrent dans les siens, se foutant de qui d'autre était là. « Tu veux rester sur cette réplique là, Carter ? Tu veux y mettre un terme ? » Son visage devint encore plus colérique alors qu'il soutenait son regard. « Très bien, c'est fini, Carter. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te toucherai plus jamais. »

Le visage de Carter devint rouge d'embarras et de colère. Ses yeux volèrent vers le général. Elle ne voulait pas être perturbée par ses mots, mais maintenant qu'elle avait découvert combien c'était bon quand il la touchait, elle ne voulait pas perdre ce contact. « Général, c'est exactement de ça que je parle à propos de son comportement. » Son regard plaida pour la confiance du général. « Il ne cesse de parler d'une relation que nous n'avons pas. »

Hammond laissa son regard dériver entre eux. Il était évident que la colère du colonel semblait avoir un fond de vérité, comme il les regardait. Il était juste aussi fâché que Jack, pour avoir été attiré dans une discussion manifestement privée. « Colonel, je vous suggère fortement d'y penser à deux fois avant de mentionner votre relation intime avec le major Carter. »

Jack se tourna vers lui, ses yeux et son visage renfrognés. « Le major Carter et moi n'avons pas de relation intime, monsieur. » Il se tourna alors vers Carter. « Problème résolu. »

Ses mots firent leur chemin en elle comme un coup de poignard. Non, elle savait que techniquement il n'y avait aucune relation autre que professionnelle, mais elle avait toujours senti qu'il y avait autre chose, flottant entre eux, et bien qu'ils aient décidé de l'ignorer, il y avait la promesse tacite qu'il pourrait y avoir un futur pour eux s'ils se décidaient à cesser de nier. Le ton dur qu'il employa la convainquit qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien d'autre. Elle secoua la tête, se répétant que ce n'était pas Jack qui avait dit que c'était fini. Ses yeux étaient toujours baissés elle ne voulait pas voir davantage de colère dans les yeux de l'homme qu'elle aimait, même si ce n'était pas lui.

Hammond se tourna vers Carter, choisissant d'ignorer le problème du sujet inapproprié. « Major, quand avez-vous noté une différence dans le comportement du colonel ? »

Elle prit un moment pour recentrer ses pensées. Qu'importe ce qui se passait avec Jack, elle n'avait pas les mêmes excuses. Ses mots devaient être choisis avec précaution parce qu'elle ne pourrait pas les retirer. Elle prit une grande respiration, et réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait pas trouver un véritable moment où il avait été différent. Elle ne pouvait pas répondre avec exactitude à la question. « Le colonel allait bien ce matin, pendant le briefing… » Elle rougit au souvenir des regards brûlant échangés avec Jack à cette même table de conférence. « Et pendant la mission. Il était de bonne humeur. Daniel voulait faire des recherches hors du complexe, alors le colonel à envoyé Teal'c avec lui. Le colonel est resté avec moi pour m'aider à explorer le labo. » Elle leva les yeux et fut déconcertée de voir Jack hocher la tête, d'accord avec elle. C'a aurait été tellement plus facile de prouver que quelque chose n'allait pas s'il contredisait quelque chose que Daniel et Teal'c pouvaient vérifier.

Elle regarda ailleurs une fois de plus, se concentrant. « J'étudiais l'appareil qu'on a ramené. Le colonel est parti pendant que je le démontais. Je ne l'ai pas vraiment entendu partir parce que j'étais concentrée sur ce que je faisais. Quand il est revenu, il a déclaré m'avoir dit partir mais que je ne l'avais pas entendu. » Elle fit à nouveau une pause, se rappelant la façon dont ses mains s'étaient posées sur ses hanches. Même au vu des circonstances et malgré le fait qu'elle veuille leur prouver qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, elle était entièrement convaincue que c'était Jack à ce moment là, son Jack. La façon dont il avait flirté avec elle était outrageuse mais pas vraiment étrangère à son caractère. Il y avait déjà eu des instants comme ça, entre eux, au cours des ans. Et ça collait avec la manière dont il se comportait les jours précédents. « Il était toujours lui-même à ce moment là, monsieur. » Elle offrit au général un semblant de sourire. « Il plaisantait avec moi parce que je ne l'avais pas entendu partir. » Le général hocha la tête, écoutant attentivement sa version de l'histoire.

Elle osa jeter un autre regard à Jack qui secouait la tête et fronçait les sourcils. « Ce n'est pas vrai, Carter et tu le sais. »

Le général leva la main. « Colonel je vais écouter votre version des faits dans un moment. » Il se retourna vers Carter. « Continuez, s'il vous plait, Major. »

« Il se promenait tout autour du labo pendant que je travaillais. A un moment, il a fait tomber quelque chose mais ça n'a pas semblé avoir de conséquences, ni d'effet sur le colonel. » Elle s'arrêta, repassant prudemment la scène dans son esprit. Elle avait plaisanté avec lui à propos de casser des objets, mais il avait joué avec elle. « Ce n'est pas longtemps après qu'il s'est mis en colère sans raison. Il voulait savoir si je pouvais allumer l'objet alors qu'il m'avait donné l'ordre strict de ne pas le faire. Quand je le lui ai fait remarqué, il a dit qu'on avait deux minutes avant de partir. Quand il a rappelé Daniel et Teal'c, ils étaient aussi surpris que moi d'un retour si précipité. »

Lé général hocha la tête. « Colonel, à vous. En quoi n'êtes vous pas d'accord avec le major Carter ? »

« Depuis le début. Je n'étais pas de bonne humeur ce matin, Carter ne m'avais pas adressé la parole depuis deux jours et je suis sûr que vous vous rappelez tous, suivant vos propres mots au début de la mission ce matin, qu'on ne faisait pas un très bon job en prétendant s'entendre. »

Carter n'ayant aucun souvenir de ça, regarda le Général. Son front était plissé. « Je vais devoir me ranger à l'avis du major Carter sur ce point, Jack. Vous deux sembliez vous entendre très bien au briefing de ce matin. » Ses joues devinrent rouges. « Un peu trop bien à mon goût, en fait. »

Carter baissa les yeux. Il aurait pu dire beaucoup plus, étant donné le sujet, et elle lui en était reconnaissante, mais elle était consternée que le général ait remarqué son flirt avec son supérieur. Elle se consola en pensant qu'il était d'accord avec elle.

Jack haussa les épaules. « On a passé la Porte. J'ai envoyé Teal'c avec Daniel parce que je ne voulais pas leur imposer la mauvaise humeur du major Carter. »

Carter l'assassina du regard, tant pis pour les témoins. « C'est vous qui avez des sautes d'humeurs, mon colonel. »

« C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là, c'est ça, Carter ? » Son visage prit un air ennuyé quand il se tourna vers le général, comme s'il était trop important pour avoir une conversation qui ne le touchait pas vraiment. « J'ai supervisé le travail de Carter pendant qu'elle tentait de déterminer si l'appareil était une source de pouvoir. Je lui ai recommandé d'allumer l'objet, si elle le pouvait. On n'avait pas l'intention de s'attarder. Une fois que Daniel a eu reconnu les écritures… »

« Uh, Jack, j'ai dit qu'elle étaient familières, pas que je l'ai avait identifiées. »

« Si, Daniel, vous l'avez fait. Vous avez dit qu'elles ressemblaient à celle de cette autre planète. »

Daniel, Teal'c et Sam échangèrent un regard. Daniel fut le seul à parler. « Quelle autre planète, Jack ? »

« Vous savez, celle où il y a l'endroit des réalités bizarres. »

« 233 ! Je savais que c'était familier ! Mais je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir où j'avais vu les symboles ! » Daniel était aux anges.

L'estomac de Carter fit un soubresaut. « Il y avait un miroir dans le labo. » Tous les yeux se fixèrent sur elle. « Ca ne ressemblait pas à un miroir quantique, mais c'était les mêmes habitants et c'était un labo. »

La colère de Jack sembla redescendre légèrement. « Ouais, je me rappelle le miroir. »

« Avez-vous touché le miroir, monsieur ? »

Il grimaça. « Si c'était un truc quantique, pourquoi on n'est pas deux ici ? »

Carter nota qu'il n'avait pas répondu à sa question, ce qu'elle prit pour un aveu coupable. « Avez vous noté autre chose de bizarre avec ce miroir ? »

« Rien à part le fait que je m'étais apparemment coupé les cheveux, ce que je n'ai certainement pas fait depuis que tu m'as dit les aimer longs. »

Carter resta la bouche ouverte. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait dit ça dans une pièce pleine de monde. Elle fut soudainement très heureuse, puisque ses hypothèses à propos de ce qui s'était passé étaient justes, que l'homme devant elle ne soit pas son Jack. Puisqu'elle pariait que son idée était la bonne, elle décida qu'il n'y avait aucun mal à mentir. « Ce n'est pas vrai. »

Jack sourit malicieusement. « Oh, si c'est vrai. Tu me l'as dit il a quelques minutes dans le vestiaire. Je suis sûr que tu te rappelles ce qu'on était en train de faire. »

Son visage rougit sous l'embarras ; ses yeux brillèrent de colère. Ses mains tremblaient. Elle voulait le tuer.

Heureusement, Teal'c vint à sa défense. « Général Hammond, je pense que ce n'est pas O'Neill. O'Neill ne ferait son jamais une telle remarque, même en plaisantant, à propos du major Carter. »

Carter prit une grande inspiration et laissa éclater son argument. « C'est le colonel O'Neill. Mais pas le bon. »

Daniel rapprocha sa chaise de Sam dans une tentative de soutien. « Il vient visiblement d'une réalité alternée où Jack est un crétin. »

Carter voulait approuver mais elle n'en fit rien. « Malheureusement, il vient d'une réalité proche de la notre. Je pense, d'après ce qu'il disait, cependant, que peut-être dans sa réalité, il a quelques problèmes personnels. »

Le général sembla extrêmement content qu'ils soient parvenus à un compromis à propos de ce qui s'était passé. « Je croyais que les visiteurs d'autres réalités avaient des problèmes d'ordres médicaux. »

Carter hocha la tête. « Oui, monsieur. Si les deux colonels étaient ici, il subirait l'entropie en cascade. Dans ce cas, cependant, en raison de la réflexion du colonel sur un reflet dans le miroir, je pense que les colonels ont échangé leurs places. » Elle leva la tête et remarqua que le regard du colonel errait dans la pièce cherchant manifestement des preuves de ce qu'elle disait. « Heureusement, il suffit de retourner sur la planète et de les ré échanger. »

Jack la regarda dans les yeux. « Mon code marchera là bas, hein ? »

« Oui. »

Le général hocha la tête. « Alors, vous repartez, à la première heure demain matin. » Il se leva et rejoignit son bureau, mais il se retourna à mi-chemin et dévisagea Jack. « Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être mis en cellule, Hein ? »

« Non, monsieur. » Il regarda Carter à travers la table. « Il gèlera en enfer avant que je ne m'approche de cette reine des glaces. » Il y avait une note de gaieté dans ses yeux que Carter fut la seule à voir.

Elle tenta de garder un visage fermé, mais elle ne put réfréner un sourire amusé. « C'est bon, monsieur, vous serez à coup sûr rentré à temps pour le mariage de Beth. »

Jack plissa les yeux. « Ouais, ça je l'ai su au moment même où elle a arrêté de me parler. »

A l'instant où le général retourna dans son bureau, Daniel et Teal'c firent leurs excuses. Jack et Carter restèrent seuls à se dévisager de part et d'autre de la table de briefing.

« Alors. » Jack grimaça, passant ses mains sur son visage. « Désolé pour tout ça, Carter. »

Carter se mordit la lèvre. « Ouais, moi aussi. »

« Alors, toi et ton Jack vous n'avez jamais… »

« Non. » Elle secoua la tête, aussi mal à l'aise d'aborder ce sujet avec lui quand ils étaient seuls que quand la pièce était pleine de monde. Elle jugea ça stupide vu ce qu'ils faisaient un peu plus tôt, mais elle s'en voulait parce que ce n'était pas vraiment lui.

Il baissa la tête et Carter observa un sourire naître sur ses lèvres. « Tu –uh- ma Carter, je suppose, a crevé il y a quelques semaines. »

Carter se relaxa quelque peu, un coup de poing lui vrillant le ventre. « J'ai crevé il y a quelque semaines, monsieur. Vous m'avez ramené à la maison. »

Ses yeux la fixèrent. « Alors en quoi cette réalité est différente de la mienne ? »

« Vous étiez en train de me dire comment vous et votre Carter…comment elle était devenue votre Carter, je suppose. Qu'est ce que ça a à voir avec mon pneu crevé, mon colonel ? » Elle ne comprenait pas comment quelque chose de romantique avait pu ressortir de cette histoire, spécialement parce qu'il l'avait ignoré tout le trajet et l'avait pratiquement jeté hors de la voiture avant qu'elle ne puisse lui demander de la ramener à sa voiture. »

« Et bien, j'avais faim et tu étais déjà dans la voiture, alors je t'ai invité et quelque part en plein milieu de notre dessert, on a réalisé que tout le monde devait penser qu'on sortaient ensemble. » Il sourit encore, se remémorant quelque chose que Carter ne se souvenait pas avoir partagé avec lui. « Et après je t'ai entendu gémir combien le gâteau était bon et c'est devenu une mission personnelle de te refaire gémir de la sorte. » Ses yeux s'assombrirent une fois encore, mais ce n'était pas de colère.

Un frisson traversa Carter et elle dût admettre qu'elle était très jalouse de l'autre Carter, beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'avait été de l'autre Sam il y avait des années de ça. Cette Sam avait été mariée à Jack, mais elle était très différente et elle était sûre que son Jack était très différent et puis il était très mort, donc ça limitait son taux de jalousie, même quand elle avait regardé l'autre Sam embrasser son Jack. Dans la situation actuelle, les doubles de Sam et Jack étaient très proches des originaux. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée que le double Carter, qui lui ressemblait visiblement beaucoup, soit avec son Jack. Elle haussa des épaules à Jack, qui semblait toujours intéressé, mais elle savait qu'il imaginait qu'elle était sa Carter. « Mon Jack ne m'a pas invité à dîner. Il m'a déposé et est rentré chez lui. »

Jack sourit, un sourire amical et chaleureux que Carter connaissait trop bien. « Si tu lui dis que tu gémis en mangeant un gâteau au chocolat, il t'emmènera où tu voudras. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil en se levant de la table. « Même aux mariages de famille. »


	10. Chapter 10

_Plus que deux chapitres…_

**Chapitre 10**

Jack et Carter parvinrent au bureau du général Hammond au moment même où Janet arrivait. Elle semblait excessivement soulagée de les rencontrer dans le couloir et Jack eut l'impression que ça faisait un moment qu'elle tournait en rond dans le hall.

« J'espère que vous avez changé d'avis, monsieur. »

Jack n'était pas sûr de la façon dont le général avait eu vent de leur relation même de façon officieuse, mais il était certain que personne, et surtout Janet, ne voulait l'en informer officiellement. En fait, il avait conclu que garder ça officieux était le seul moyen de ne pas leur faire avoir de problèmes.

Il était tenté, vraiment tenté, de demander au général –le double- comment amorcer cette conversation avec son général Hammond, mais il soupçonnait que ça attirerait des problèmes aux doubles de Carter et Jack et il ne voulait pas leur attirer de problèmes. Il décida que c'était bon pour son karma et espéra que le Jack qui était dans sa réalité ne lui attirerait pas de problèmes à lui et à Carter. En plus, malgré le fait qu'elle était beaucoup plus effrayante que sa Carter, il aimait bien son double. Et il adorait qu'elle ne soit pas très différente de sa Carter.

Jack sourit à Janet. « Salut, je suis Jack. » Il tendit sa main comme pour serrer la sienne. Janet sembla effrayée, concluant probablement que son amnésie avait encore empiré. « Je visite juste votre joli base, je viens d'une autre réalité. »

Les yeux de Janet s'agrandirent et elle chercha ceux de Carter pour confirmation. « Vraiment ? »

Carter hocha la tête. « Une réalité à la fois très proche et très lointaine. Mais, apparemment il n'y a ni perte de mémoire, ni hallucinations impliquées. »

Janet leur sourit. « Ailleurs qu'ici, on te regarderait bizarrement si tu disais 'quelqu'un d'une autre réalité' et 'ni hallucination'. »

Ils frappèrent à la porte, se préparant tous à débattre et à exclure tout argument qui pourrait expliquer comment Jack et Carter étaient arrivés à la conclusion que Jack était d'une réalité alternée proche de la leur. Hammond était heureux d'apprendre, en revanche, qu'ils avaient une explication, même tirée par les cheveux, pour le comportement tout sauf professionnel dont il avait été témoin.

Il dévisagea Sam et Jack. « Bien sûr, ça n'explique pas hier matin, n'est ce pas ? »

« Monsieur ? » Jack n'avait aucune idée de ce dont le Général était en train de parler. Il observa Carter, qui avait baissé la tête et rougissait furieusement.

« Le major Carter et le colonel O'Neill avait des problèmes personnels. J'ai dû leur rappeler que ces problèmes n'avaient rien à faire dans un cadre professionnel. »

Carter leva les yeux, un visage absolument professionnel remplaçant son embarras. « Ca ne se reproduira pas, monsieur. »

« Il vaudrait mieux pour vous deux, major. »

Carter baissa le menton, grimaçant sous la dureté inhabituelle des mots de l'homme toujours amical. « Oui, monsieur. »

Jack dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas prendre sa défense. Qu'importe ce qui s'était passé, il savait que ça avait un rapport avec le mariage et que tout était entièrement la faute de Jack. Mais il ne dit rien parce qu'il sentait que la tolérance phénoménale d'Hammond vis-à-vis de leur relation était, formulée ou pas, due à la promesse que ça n'interférait pas dans leur travail. Il captura le regard de Carter et lui envoya un sourire rassurant.

« Prévenez le reste de votre équipe, major, et préparez vous à partir immédiatement. » Il jaugea Jack pendant quelques instants avant de regarder Carter. « Est-il un risque ? »

« Pas plus que le notre, monsieur. »

Il approuva de la tête. « Je vous fait confiance sur ce point. Je suis sûr que vous le connaissez mieux que le reste d'entre nous. »

Jack regarda Carter enfouir son visage dans ses mains. Il la poussa du coude, attendant qu'elle relève la tête. Quand elle le fit, il lui fit un clin d'œil, provoquant un autre rougissement.

Dès que le se détourna, Carter frappa Jack.

« Hey, tu ne peux pas me taper ! »

Carter sourit. « Tu n'es pas mon supérieur. » Puis, elle lui envoya un clin d'œil avant de partir trouver ses coéquipiers pour leur mission.

Après avoir été mis au courant de la situation, Daniel et Teal'c rejoignirent Jack dans les vestiaires. Il sourit involontairement quand son regard erra dans la pièce, il pressentait qu'il verrait cet endroit très différemment maintenant. Il se souviendrait toujours de la façon dont Carter s'était jetée sur lui.

Son humeur s'assombrit légèrement, cependant, quand il regarda l'intérieur de son vestiaire. Il ne se souvenait pas exactement de ce qu'il avait touché, ce qui venait de sa réalité et ce qui était de celle là. Il ne voulait pas prendre quelque chose appartenant à Jack par accident mais il ne voulait pas non plus oublier quelque chose, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait pu revenir le chercher plus tard.

Il décida que l'uniforme n'était pas un problème en enfilant sa veste. Mettant les mains dans les poches il sortit un papier, un liste de choses à faire datant d'il y a quelques semaines. C'était bizarre parce qu'il avait la même à la maison, mais les choses barrées étaient différentes. Celle qui retint son attention était la première : se faire couper les cheveux. Sur sa liste, à la maison, c'était barré. Dans la liste qu'il tenait à la main, en revanche, l'inscription était toujours là, avec une note de Carter, de son écriture à peine lisible, totalement reconnaissable, qui disait 'même pas en rêve'.

Jack sourit et posa le papier dans le casier, sachant que l'autre Jack y tenait. Ce n'était pas comme si l'un d'entre eux allait aller se faire couper les cheveux dans un futur proche.

Les garçons retrouvèrent Carter au pied de la rampe. Jack ne pouvait pas se rappeler une mission où Carter avait l'air si impatiente de partir. C'était déconcertant de la voir si pressée de se débarrasser de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il voit les choses de l'autre côté, elle était excité de retrouver son Jack, ce qui voulait dire que sa Carter était elle aussi impatiente de le retrouver. Soudainement tout aussi enthousiaste, il fit signe au groupe dans la salle de contrôle.

« Allez, les enfants, j'aimerais rentrer chez moi. »

Daniel et Teal'c semblaient traîner des pieds quand ils atteignirent le complexe, mais Jack se rendit compte que Carter et lui allaient beaucoup plus vite que c'était nécessaire. Teal'c était aussi silencieux que possible, ayant déjà fait part de son point de vue sur les autres réalités des années plutôt. Daniel était plus curieux, pressant Jack de questions, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lui rappelle qu'il n'y avait que cinq semaines de différences entre leurs vies.

Carter pressa le pas et entra dans le labo, la première. Quand Jack rentra dans la pièce, il la vit derrière le comptoir, cherchant leur reflet dans le miroir. En d'autre circonstance, la voir se tortiller ainsi devant un miroir aurait pu être comique mais là, Jack ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Il voulait retourner d'où il venait. Il n'y avait personne de l'autre côté… seulement le reflet perturbant d'une pièce vide identique à la leur mais sans eux les regardant en retour.

Carter regarda Jack, une évidente inquiétude dans les yeux. « Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? »

Jack sourit au souci évident qu'elle se faisait pour lui. Il ne pensait pas que cinq semaines pouvaient faire une différence dans le souci dont elle ferait preuve pour lui, il aimait que Carter tienne tant à lui. « Peut-être qu'ils n'ont pas encore compris. On devrait simplement traverser et leur expliquer. »

« On doit attendre encore. » Elle se détourna du miroir et s'approcha de la paillasse. « Nos codes ne marcheront pas là bas et le tien a peut-être changé. En plus, je ne veux pas tenter l'entropie en cascade à moins d'y être forcée. »

Jack patienta près d'elle, tentant de ne pas être contaminé par les regards nerveux dont elle gratifiait le miroir. « Et puis, ça pourrait être vraiment bizarre avec huit nous. »

Carter se tourna vers lui avec un clin d'œil aguicheur et un sourire séduisant. « Je pourrais m'amuser avec deux Jack dans les parages. »

« Tu veux juste me faire peur. »

Elle sourit. « Ouais, je te l'accorde. » Elle frappa son épaule avant de se lever brusquement. « Regarde qui est là. »

C'est avec précipitation que Jack se leva et rejoignit Carter. Passant la porte de l'autre labo, Carter –sa Carter- semblait aussi nerveuse que lui. Il observa les émotions se succéder sur son visage, remarquant joyeusement que son premier geste fut de lui sourire avant de se tourner vers son équipe pour les avertir de leur présence. Il lui retourna le sourire comme un idiot. Elle était là, à quelques pas de lui, et comme il le remarqua subitement, elle lui avait terriblement manqué. Même après leur dispute à propos de l'appareil et malgré les tentatives de séduction de son double, il voulait qu'elle redevienne normale, il voulait sa Carter et il ne le savait même pas.

Jack regarda son double sourire largement à Carter et lui tapoter le dos. Il approcha du miroir et essaya de voir ce qui se passait de l'autre côté. Carter était sur le côté, favorisant l'appui sur une de ses jambes et laissant l'autre légèrement pliée. Elle n'était pas blessée quand il était parti.

Jack observa la Carter à ses côtés essayant de cacher sa nervosité par un ton jovial. « Alors, on est sûr que se sont les vrais Jack et Carter, n'est ce pas ? »

Carter le regarda en grimaçant. « Et bien, monsieur, avec toutes les décisions qui ont été prises depuis que tu es là, il y a à peu près un million de réalité de plus que quand vous avez échangé vos places. Donc il est impossible de retourner dans la même exacte réalité d'où tu viens, elle n'existe plus. » Elle sourit rassurante. « Mais le miroir ne semble pas avoir changé de chaîne et il y a deux nous de l'autre côté qui semble être dans la même situation que nous. »

Horrifié, Jack regarda entre le double Carter et le possible double de lui-même. « Donc, tu n'es pas sûr de me renvoyer chez moi ? Ce n'est peut-être pas ton petit ami, là bas. »

Carter haussa les épaules et Jack nota qu'elle échangeait un profond regard avec l'autre Jack. « Je suis désolée, mais proche est scientifiquement le mieux qu'on puisse faire. »

« Proche ? » Jack se surprit une nouvelle fois par son imitation parfaite de Peter Brady.

« Les limites ont tendance à devenir floues quand il est question d'interaction de molécules qui ne devraient pas physiquement pas interagir normalement. »

Jack inclina la tête et vit à travers le blabla technique pour une fois. « Donc, tu ne sais pas et tu improvise comme tu peux, c'est ça ? »

« J'ai fait du bon travail, non ? » Elle sourit effrontément. « Et ne le dis pas à mon Jack, ok ? »

Secouant la tête, il offrit un signe d'adieu à Daniel et Teal'c. Ensuite, il posa la main sur le miroir et observa son reflet qui n'était pas lui faire de même.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Tout en observant Jack placer sa main sur le miroir, Carter devint très nerveuse à l'idée que ce ne soit pas son Jack qui revienne. Elle sentait ostensiblement qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen d'être certain que chaque Jack rejoindrait sa réalité. L'exactitude était sa bouée de sauvetage et l'idée qu'elle était en train de faire confiance en quelque chose de si imprécis qu'un miroir pour lui rendre son Jack la bouleversait. Elle préférait de beaucoup contrôler les choses. Elle se sentait mieux quand il s'agissait de certitudes.

Comme le précédent échange, il n'y eut presque pas de changement perceptible. Même si elle était en train de regarder quand ça se passa, elle ne sut véritablement que ça avait marché qu'à cause de ses cheveux. Elle grimaça involontairement à la vue de la coupe courte alors qu'il se tournait pour lui faire face.

« Carter ? »

« Oui, mon colonel ? »

Jack regarda par-dessus son épaule, vérifiant dans le miroir que ça ait bien marché. Au lieu de refléter sa confusion, le miroir lui montra les doubles Jack et Sam déjà enlacés, ce qui lui donna l'impression qu'ils avaient été séparés plus que douze heures. Il se rappela que le double de Carter avait ignoré son double pendant deux jours, ce qui sembla donner un sens à tout ça, mais ça restait un peu excessif. Ils étaient techniquement en train de travailler après tout.

Il haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Carter, se remémorant les mots de son double à propos du fait de ne peut-être pas retourner exactement d'où il venait. « Ma Carter ? » A son expression confuse, il choisit de reformuler sa question. « Nous ne sommes pas… »

Elle sourit tout en se détendant, lorsqu'elle remarqua l'anxiété sur le visage de Jack. « Non, monsieur. »

Il sourit. « Bien, donc apparemment, je suis à la maison. »

Carter sourit plus largement, refusant de prêter attention au frisson qui avait parcouru ses veines. « Oui, monsieur. Très bien. » Ses yeux dérivèrent vers le miroir un instant, mortifiée de constater que les autres Jack et Carter semblaient au bord du manque d'air.

Remarquant son embarras, Jack jeta lui-même un coup d'œil. « Ok, s'il a droit à ça, est ce que je n'ai pas au moins droit à un câlin ? »

Les yeux de Carter s'agrandirent, vérifiant que Daniel et Teal'c étaient toujours là. Ils étaient là, mais il y avait quelque chose de moins embarrassant à croiser leur regard. Carter décida que c'était uniquement parce qu'ils ne savaient pas, eux non plus, si la question de Jack était sérieuse. Apparemment, ils décidèrent qu'il y avait de fortes chances qu'il ne soit pas en train de plaisanter parce qu'ils échangèrent un regard avant de quitter précipitamment le labo.

Carter fixa furieusement l'endroit vide où ils se tenaient un instant auparavant et jura qu'elle les ferait payer pour l'avoir abandonnée. N'ayant rien d'autre pour la distraire, elle se tourna vers Jack sans aucune idée de comment lui répondre. Elle ne voulait pas paraître ridicule s'il ne faisait que plaisanter, mais elle ne voulait pas le repousser s'il était sérieux.

Elle inspira calmement et tenta de marcher sur une ligne à la fois mince et complètement ambiguë. « Aussi tentant que ce soit, monsieur, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit la meilleure chose à faire vu les circonstances. » Ses yeux cherchèrent les siens.

Il sourit en désignant l'autre couple de la tête. « Si vous considérez l'autre option, un câlin paraît plutôt innocent, non ? »

Carter rencontra une fois de plus son regard, enhardie par l'idée qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Elle souleva un sourcil, prétendant ne pas savoir ce dont il parlait. « Et quelle est l'autre option, monsieur ? »

Il soutint son regard, son sourire se faisant plus sauvage. « Venez là. » Elle semblait réceptive donc il ne voyait aucune raison de laisser sa chance s'échapper.

Elle aurait voulu hurler de joie. Il n'était vraiment pas en train de plaisanter. N'ayant besoin d'aucun autre encouragement, Carter franchit la distance. Ses bras entourèrent ses épaules tandis que les siens se refermaient sur elle. La sensation d'être dans ses bras était extraordinaire, comme ça l'avait été à chaque rares fois qu'il l'avait tenu dans ses bras. Elle voulait enfouir son visage dans son cou et baisser sa garde. Elle voulait s'agripper à lui pour toujours. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait se reposer sur sa force.

Jack n'avait jamais été doué pour les marques d'affections –verbales ou physiques. La plupart du temps, il n'était pas capable de s'ouvrir assez pour admettre tenir aux gens. Il pensait que les gens qu'il aimait comprenaient qu'il n'était pas adroit que la plupart des gens pour exprimer ses sentiments. Il avait passé trop d'années à être dur pour se permettre de montrer ses faiblesses. Mais c'était un de ces rares moments où il se sentait assez en confiance pour s'ouvrir. Il savait que Carter ne le blesserait jamais ou ne révèlerait pas qu'il pouvait être doux.

Il pressa son visage dans son cou, s'imprégnant de sa proximité et de son odeur. « Vous m'avez manqué, Carter. »

Elle sourit, reconnaissante de la confiance dont il faisait preuve et ne voulant pas le faire se sentir vulnérable. « Vous n'avez probablement même pas remarqué que ce n'était pas moi. »

Il ne la lâcha pas, désirant prolonger le moment. « Je savais que quelque chose n'était pas normal. »

Carter se repoussa doucement, ses yeux s'agrandissant. « Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas, monsieur ? »

Il sourit. « Je n'ai pas dit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Juste que ce n'était pas normal. »

« Oubliez ça. Je ne pense pas que j'ai envie de savoir. » Une fois qu'elle s'était rappelé comment elle avait trouvé que quelque chose clochait avec Jack –quand Jack lui avait sauté dessus- elle ne voulait pas lui donner l'opportunité de la taquiner.

Jack sourit, désirant désespéramment prolonger une conversation qui retenait Carter dans ses bras. Il y avait quelque chose dans la façon dont elle avait si rapidement laissé tomber qui ne lui ressemblait pas. « Vous êtes sûre, Carter ? Ca m'est égal de raconter. »

Elle baissa la tête embarrassée, sachant sans même poser de question qu'il avait tout compris de la même façon qu'elle. Mais dans sa hâte de cacher ses joues rouges, elle oublia à quel point ils étaient proches. Au lieu de sauver les apparences, elle ne fit qu'attirer son attention en enfouissant involontairement la tête contre son torse.

Jack interpréta mal son erreur et pensa qu'elle cherchait à être rassurée. Ses bras se serrèrent un autour d'elle et il baissa la tête pour murmurer à son oreille. « Hey, tout va bien, je plaisantais. »

Elle aurait était encore plus embarrassée si sa réponse n'avait pas été aussi chaleureuse et bienvenue. Inconsciemment, elle se rapprocha encore de lui. Ses mains quittèrent son dos pour encadrer son visage. Il remonta son menton jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse la regarder dans les yeux. Il était incroyable pour lui de n'y voir aucun reproche.

Il désigna le miroir sans la quitter des yeux. « Peut-être que ce n'est pas si inapproprié après tout. »

Sam voulait le taquiner avec ça. Comme toujours, la proximité de Jack lui enlevait toute défense. Mais elle avait toujours été fière de son professionnalisme et elle devait s'accrocher aux principes qu'elle avait toujours respectés. Sinon, elle se détesterait et aurait honte de ce qu'elle aurait fait. Elle recula doucement, sachant qu'il percevrait le léger mouvement vu la façon dont ses mains étaient sur son visage. « On travaille, monsieur. »

Elle vit l'indécision dans ses yeux. Elle y vit aussi de la compréhension –il pouvait voir le désir dans son regard et il savait qu'elle ne serait pas offensée le moins du monde s'il l'embrassait quand même. Au pire, ce ne serait pas elle qui prendrait la décision de briser les règles. Et malgré tout ce qui lui venait visiblement à l'esprit, il suivit les règles et son avis. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle en vienne à penser moins de bien de lui pour avoir fait quelque chose de si personnel pendant qu'ils travaillaient.

« Vous avez raison. Comme toujours. » Il soupira et hocha la tête tout en faisant un pas en arrière pour rétablir une distance raisonnable entre eux. « Mais au moins, j'au eu mon câlin. »

Carter sourit et se dirigea vers la porte. « C'est certain. »

« Et c'était un câlin très agréable. » Il ne pouvait s'arrêter de sourire.

Mais là, il apparut que Carter avait le même problème à contrôler son sourire. « Oui, monsieur, très agréable. »

« On devrait remettre ça bientôt. »

Elle le regarda, une sensation électrisante la parcourant à cette idée. « Quand vous voulez, monsieur. »

« J'ai l'intention de vous rappelez ça plus tard. » En fait, Jack se battait avec l'envie de suggérer qu'ils recommencent maintenant.

Ses yeux brillèrent quand elle leva la tête vers lui. « J'espère que vous le ferez. » Elle continua à marcher, prête à rentrer à la base avec un rapport sur une mission parfaitement remplie.

« Vous êtes sûre que c'est ma réalité, hein ? »

Carter haussa les épaules, sans s'engager. « Autant que je peux l'être. »

« Pour la petite note, Carter, quand je demande à être rassuré, je m'attend à un oui enthousiaste, ok ? »

Elle sourit. « Oui, mon colonel. »

« Donc, vous êtes sûre que c'est ma réalité, hein ? » Jack s'attendait à de l'exaspération, mais Carter souriait toujours. Probablement, parce que lui était toujours en train de sourire. Tout ça parce qu'il l'avait presque embrassé. Il se demanda à quel point ils seraient heureux s'ils s'embrassaient et que Carter s'en souvenait. Il décida qu'ils seraient totalement irrécupérables, parce que quand il l'avait embrassée pendant la boucle, il n'avait pas cessé de sourire pendant des jours, suscitant beaucoup de questions de la part de Carter.

Carter se contenta de continuer à irradier de bonheur devant lui. « Absolument, monsieur. »

Il approuva. « C'est mieux comme ça. » Il garda un pas lent, comme ça Carter pouvait rester à sa portée et continuer à prétendre ne pas boiter. « Alors, qu'est-il arrivé à votre jambe ? » Comme Carter ne répondait tout de suite, il la dévisagea, voyant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

« Rien, monsieur. »

« Donc, vous essayez juste de boiter pour voir si vous aimez ça ? » Il savait qu'il y avait une histoire là-dessous, s'il se basait sur le seul fait que Carter ne voulait clairement pas lui dire. « Allez, Carter, qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? »

Elle ferma les yeux et souhaita disparaître. Quand ça échoua, elle essaya de reprendre un pas normal, sans boiter, mais la douleur était si forte qu'elle cria presque. « J'ai trébuché. »

Jack soupesa les mots un moment. « Vous n'êtes pas le genre maladroite, Carter. Comment vous vous êtes arrangé ? »

Son esprit mit rapidement de côté les détails révélateurs. « Je ne regardais pas où j'allais et je n'ai pas vu le banc jusqu'à ce que je trébuche dessus. »

« Quel banc ? » L'histoire qu'elle venait de lui donner n'était pas suffisamment embarrassante pour que Carter veuille la cacher ; donc Jack conclut qu'il y avait plus. Elle cachait quelque chose.

« Celui des vestiaires. » Son visage s'enflamma alors qu'elle cherchait désespéramment un endroit où se cacher.

« Que regardiez vous qui vous ait distrait à ce point ? » Il avait passé suffisamment de temps dans les vestiaires durant toutes ces années pour pouvoir s'y déplacer les yeux fermés sans se cogner sur ce banc. Il était sûr que Carter pouvait faire de même.

« Pour être honnête, monsieur, je venais juste de m'apercevoir que le colonel O'Neill qui était avec moi n'était pas vous, alors j'essayais de m'éloigner de lui sans lui tourner le dos. Je ne savais pas qu'il était un autre vous, donc je ne savais pas que je pouvais lui faire confiance. »

« Oui, ça s'explique. » Il l'observa attentivement, remarquant le moment où elle se détendit. Alors il porta l'estocade. « Que faisiez vous dans le même vestiaire que Jack ? »

Elle enfouit la tête dans ses mains. « S'il vous plait, laissez moi tranquille ! »

Il ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant. Il aimait trop la taquiner. « Je suis vraiment curieux parce que l'autre Carter avait des idées vraiment très intéressantes à propos de ce qu'on pouvait faire dans le vestiaire. »


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre12

Carter laissa tomber ses mains et s'arrêta, la colère prenant le pas sur l'humiliation. « Vous mentez ! Je ne ferais jamais ça ! » Mais au moment où elle regarda Jack, sa colère se transforma en une acceptation mortifiante. Si elle avait été dans une relation intime et amoureuse avec Jack, comme le double de Jack l'avait suggéré, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de flirter et de faire des remarques suggestives quand ils auraient été seuls. En plus, même si le double de Jack n'avait rien dit, le double de Carter devait beaucoup aimer faire plus que de simples insinuations. Elle se rappela la façon dont le double de Jack l'avait touché avec toutes les intentions d'aller jusqu'au bout. Son cœur manqua un battement.

Elle se tourna vers Jack, à la fois effrayée, blessée et en colère. « Vous n'avez pas fait ça. Dites moi que vous n'avez pas fait ça. » Elle le fixa, inexplicablement anéantie par l'idée qu'il avait pu coucher avec, et bien, elle. Elle se disait que c'était parce qu'il la connaissait assez pour savoir que ce n'était pas elle, qu'importe à quel point les réalités étaient proches.

Il joua l'innocence devant son expression choquée. « Fait quoi ? »

Carter ne pouvait pas dire s'il était sérieux ou s'il ne savait vraiment pas de quoi elle parlait et elle savait que ses sentiments, qui ne pouvaient pas se décider entre haine et jalousie à l'encontre de son double, étaient en partie dus à son inhabilité à lire en lui. »S'il vous plait, dites moi que vous n'avez pas couché avec elle. S'il vous plait. »

« Bien sûr que non, Carter. Ca aurait été une grosse infraction au règlement. » Il essaya du mieux qu'il put de paraître insulté, mais il ne pouvait pas être sûr qu'elle le croyait. « Pourquoi, grand Dieu, pensez vous ça ? »

Elle était embarrassée, tellement qu'elle ne comprit pas que c'était son but. « Mais vous avez dit qu'elle avait des idées et il y avait le vestiaire et… » Elle s'arrêta de parler brusquement quand elle réalisa que Jack avait du mal à retenir son rire. Elle aurait voulu se mettre en colère mais devant son air visiblement amusé, c'était impossible. « Crétin. »

Elle se détourna, ses propres mots lui rappelant la manière honteuse dont ils flirtaient avant toute cette histoire. Son souvenir était vivant, si vivant qu'elle pouvait presque sentir ses mains sur ses hanches et sa respiration contre son oreille.

Et puis, elle réalisa que ce n'était pas juste un souvenir. Ses mains étaient sur ses hanches et ses lèvres une fois encore près de son oreille. Elle frissonna sous la proximité.

« Vous ne pensez pas vraiment que je suis un crétin, hein ? »

Elle se laissa aller vers l'arrière, sentant la chaleur de son corps épouser le sien. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi tentée d'entièrement oublier son boulot et son engagement et règlements qui allaient avec les deux. Elle tourna son visage vers lui doucement. « Pas du tout, même si ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit pour parler de ça. »

Il tourna son visage pour que sa bouche soit juste au dessus de son oreille quand il parlerait. « Vous devrez me rappeler ça constamment. »

Il s'éloigna immédiatement, la sensation de froid lui rappelant à quel point elle aurait souhaité ne pas avoir à le lui rappeler. Elle essaya de retrouver son sens du devoir, mais elle était à peu près sûre que Jack l'avait accidentellement emporté avec lui en reculant. « Daniel et Teal'c se demandent sûrement où on est. » Sa voix était assez faible et elle fut surprise de voir de la compréhension plutôt que des reproches dans les yeux de Jack.

« Plus vite on rentre à la maison, plus vite on a fini de travailler, n'est ce pas ? » Il venait juste d'avoir un flash de ce que la vie avec Carter pouvait être et il sentait beaucoup moins de résistance de la part de Carter qu'il n'y en avait jamais eu. Il n'allait pas laisser une autre chance passer. Un autre Jack pouvait faire ça dans une autre réalité.

Ils rejoignirent Daniel et Teal'c près de la porte. Teal'c tapa les coordonnées à la demande de Jack. Daniel gardait un œil attentif sur la paire tout en prétendant le contraire. La surveillance n'échappa pas à Jack, même si le plus vieux des deux tenta de l'ignorer aussi longtemps qu'il put.

« Quoi, Daniel ? » Sa voix révéla la frustration qu'il ressentait pour ne pas avoir pu embrasser Carter malgré le fait évident qu'elle en avait autant envie que lui.

Daniel grimaça sous le ton et fixa Carter dans les yeux. « Et on est sûr que c'est le bon ? » Carter hocha la tête. « Parce que l'autre agissait aussi très méchamment quand il est arrivé ici. »

Carter sourit de façon rassurante. « C'est lui, Daniel. » Elle savait, pour l'avoir découvert avec le double de Jack, que personne ne pouvait flirter avec elle comme son Jack.

Daniel dévisagea Jack avant d'hausser les épaules et de se retourner vers Carter. « Je vous dois des excuses. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à Jack, s'assurant qu'il ne se mette pas en colère. Daniel savait que faire des excuses à Carter devant Jack revenait à se peindre une cible sur la poitrine. Jack devenait furieux quand quelqu'un faisait quelque chose à Carter qui requérrait des excuses.

Le regard de Carter aussi s'attarda sur Jack, mais pas parce qu'elle avait peur pour Daniel. Elle avait peur que Daniel dise quelque chose d'embarrassant pour elle et, en vérité, elle avait eu assez honte pour la journée. « Pour quoi ? » Elle essaya de le prévenir du regard, mais Daniel, à son habitude, ne sut pas interpréter son expression.

« Pour hier. Vous m'avez dit que vous et Jack n'étaient pas ensemble et je l'ai cru, lui, plus que vous. » Daniel s'arrêta, confus. « Mais il ne mentait pas non plus. Ce n'était pas le bon Jack, c'est tout. » Il secoua la tête. « De toute façon, je suis désolé, j'étais en colère parce que vous m'aviez menti alors que vous ne m'aviez pas menti. »

Carter sourit plus que nécessaire, en partie parce que Daniel ne l'avait pas mis plus mal à l'aise, mais surtout parce que par-dessus l'épaule de Daniel, elle pouvait voir les yeux de Jack s'assombrir dans un regard qu'elle interpréta comme disant que le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble ne serait pas vrai bien longtemps. « Merci, Daniel. »

Daniel nota l'étrange, regard distrait de Carter et vérifia où était Jack. Il se sentit un peu vexé quand il réalisa que Carter et Jack se dévoraient des yeux, sans même remarquer sa présence. Ennuyé, il toussota et se positionna dans la ligne de vue de Carter. Ca l'amusa de voir le regard désorienté sur son visage quand elle se rappela où elle était. « Vous me le diriez, hein ? »

Son visage s'enflamma sous le regard de Jack, mais ça ne fit que l'embarrasser un peu plus. « Il n'y a rien à dire, Daniel. »

Daniel haussa les épaules, pas du tout convaincu par ses paroles. Il savait que quelque chose était en train de se passer. Il se rapprocha de Teal'c et ensemble, ils passèrent le vortex.

Jack fit un cil d'oeil à Carter tout en suivant leurs amis. « On va devoir lui dire, Carter. On va le blesser si on ne le fait pas. »

Carter lui donna sa meilleure expression candide d'innocence. « Il n'y a rien à dire, monsieur. »

Jack sourit. « Pour l'instant. » Il était toujours en train de sourire quand ils émergèrent de l'autre côté, à la maison, au bon SGC. « Mais ça va changer. »

Carter se rappela qu'il voulait des réponses enthousiastes et sourit. « Oh, oui, monsieur, absolument. »

L'examen médical et le briefing qui suivit furent interminables, comme ils avaient tous tendance à l'être quand Jack voulait désespéramment être ailleurs, ou qu'il avait été blessé ou envoyé dans une autre réalité. Ca l'était plus que d'habitude parce que, comme le supposait Jack, deux de ces circonstances étaient vrai.

Juste au moment où Jack pensait que le briefing allait finir, le Général Hammond parla. « Pour empêcher de futures confusions, on devrait mettre en place des mesures pour s'assurer que le personnel qui vient ici est, en fait, le personnel qui provient d'ici. Quelqu'un a une idée ? »

Le front de Jack se plissa de consternation. « Ce n'est pas le but des IDC, monsieur ? »

Teal'c sembla inquiet. « A l'avenir, il serait plus sûr de ne pas faire d'exceptions aux codes incorrects. »

Jack se tourna vers Carter craignant que la prochaine suggestion de Teal'c ne soit d'exécuter tous ceux qui n'auraient pas le bon code. Le point de vue blanc ou noir de Teal'c sur les réalités était un peu déconcertant pour lui à l'instant.

Carter sourit. « Les IDC ne sont valables que quelques semaines, permettant à un grand nombre de réalité d'avoir le même. »

Jack l'observa et s'approcha pour murmurer lourdement. « Vous êtes censée être de mon côté. »

Carter lui sourit simplement. « J'essaye de m'assurer que je suis vraiment de votre côté et pas seulement de quelqu'un qui vous ressemble, mon colonel. »

Jack se tourna vers Daniel qui avait eu l'audace de rire à la répartie de Carter. « Alors, pourquoi pas un mot de passe dès que nous partons en mission ? »

Hammond hocha la tête. « C'est une bonne idée. » Il observa Carter. « Vous pensez que ça peut aider ? »

Carter gigota dans son siège, souhaitant que quelqu'un prête assez d'attention pour comprendre. « Et bien, ça baisserait le nombre de réalités parce que le temps séparant deux réalités peut-être conséquent, cependant, le seul acte de choisir un mot de passe créerait un grand nombre de réalités identiques. Sans compter que toutes les décisions qui suivraient le choix d'un mot de passe créeraient d'autres réalités, qui partageraient le même mot de passe, qui, s'il venait à se croiser n'aurait aucune chance de revenir d'où il était parti. » Elle secoua la tête et ferma les yeux un moment. « Je crois que j'ai besoin de dormir. »

Jack qui avait complètement perdu le fil de ce qu'elle était en train de dire sur les mots de passe à part qu'elle ne semblait pas pour, se manifesta au commentaire sur le besoin de dormir. « Ca va, Carter ? »

« Je commence à m'embrouiller moi-même, monsieur. »

Le général sembla perturbé par ce fait. « On parlera de ça une autre fois. Rompez. »

Dès qu'ils furent hors de portée de voix, Carter regarda Jack. « Aujourd'hui, le mot de passe est ne touchez pas de miroir. »

Carter s'enferma dans ses quartiers quelques heures et se sentit bien mieux en se réveillant. Elle se dit qu'elle n'avait pas été confuse mais que c'était le fait d'avoir découpé l'idée complexe en parties assez simple pour être expliquée qui l'avait rendue confuse. Se faisant la promesse silencieuse de ne plus admettre être confuse, elle ouvrit la porte, décidant d'aller au labo.

Jack attendait devant ses quartiers, appuyé sur le mur opposé. Il était trop énervé pour dormir et après avoir pris la tête à Daniel et Teal'c pendant un moment, il avait décidé de simplement attendre que Carter se réveille. Elle était adorable avec ses cheveux qui pointaient dans tous les sens. « Salut, belle au bois dormant. »

Elle était trop contente de le voir attendre devant sa porte pour se soucier de ce dont elle avait l'air. Elle sourit juste stupidement. « Salut. »

Jack fit un grand numéro pour regarder sa montre. « Bon, puisque c'est l'heure de dîner, je pensais qu'on pourrait oublier le mess et aller dans un endroit sympa. »

Elle tenta de réprimer le sourire mais échoua. « Vous pensez à un endroit en particulier ? »

Son sourire refléta le sien. « J'ai entendu de bonnes choses sur Giatelli's. »

« J'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient un gâteau au chocolat assez bon pour me faire gémir. »

« Je dois absolument vérifier ça. » Jack attrapa sa main et l'entraîna vers l'ascenseur.

Et il apparut que le gâteau était aussi bon que ça.

Epilogue

Carter se réveilla très tôt le matin suivant à cause d'agaçantes chatouilles sur sa joue. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup, des années à dormir seule lui avait fait oublier qu'il y avait quelqu'un pour la chatouiller. Mais quand leurs regards se rencontrèrent, elle se rappela qu'elle était si heureuse qu'elle se moquait complètement qu'il l'agace.

« J'essaye de dormir. »

Il sourit tout en se penchant pour l'embrasser. « Tu pourra te rendormir dans une minute. J'ai juste besoin que tu m'aides à comprendre un truc. »

Se débarrassant des derniers restes de sommeil, Carter se tourna vers lui. « Quoi ? »

Jack, qui était resté réveillé la majorité de la nuit, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser aux réalités. « Combien y a-t-il de réalités en tout ? »

« Il y a un nombre infini de réalités, Jack. Toutes les millisecondes se créent une infinité de réalités en plus. En fait, c'est inconcevable. Il y en a trop. »

« Même pour toi ? » Il la serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras, laissant ses doigts jouer dans ses cheveux.

« Particulièrement pour moi quand quelqu'un me réveille en plein milieu de la nuit. » Elle se blottit contre sa poitrine, l'entourant avec son bras et ferma les yeux.

« Carter, s'il te plait ? » Il paraissait si pathétique qu'elle s'assit pour le regarder. « Combien ? »

« Le plus grand nombre auquel tu peux penser. Elevé au carré. » Elle l'embrassa, espérant que ça le distrairait, mais il semblait toujours perplexe. « Et un peu plus. »

« Quel est le plus grand nombre auquel tu peux penser ? »

Elle gloussa. « Infini. »

« C'est un nombre, ça ? »

« Rendors toi. » Elle plissa les yeux, sachant pertinemment qu'être dans un lit avec lui rendait ce regard inutile. « Ou rentre chez toi. » Bien sûr, elle n'avait aucune intention de le laisser partir, mais elle ne pensait pas que ce serait un problème.

« Carter, s'il te plait, donnes moi juste un nombre et je te laisserai tranquille. »

« Très bien. Un billion. Il y a un billion de réalités. » Elle se rallongea contre lui, et sentit ses bras un peu plus serrés autour d'elle.

« C'est un terme technique, ça ? »

Elle s'assit, amenant la couverture avec elle quand elle roula hors de sa portée. « Ca l'est maintenant. »

Un instant plus tard, elle sentit qu'il l'enlaçait, en passant ses bras autour de sa taille et la ramenant contre lui. « Et bien, j'aime cette réalité plus que les billion d'autres. »

Carter sourit dans son oreiller. « Moi aussi. »

Surface 8.


End file.
